Kagome's Vampire Empire
by LYrIcaLAnGel111
Summary: KAgome is sick of Inuyasha after he asks her to become his mistress, and leaves to America, to a town called V.E. something that they were told was the creator of the town's name, but rele means Vampire Empire. Will they survive this half year visit?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

"Kagome Higurashi! If you aren't going to pay attention and learn enough English, you will not go on the trip to America!" Mr. Fallon said, slamming his book down on her desk.

_Maybe I don't want to go!_ Kagome thought in her head. _I could never leave Inuyasha for a full semester! _But as Kagome thought this, who should appear outside but Inuyasha in all his red kimono glory. Kagome glared at him for showing up at her school after being told not to. Who wants a repeat of what happened last time?

He started tapping on the glass, and mouthing to her asking her why she's glaring at him, and if she was going to sit him. Students started to turn to look at what was making the noise, but Kagome freaked before they could, pulling out a few pieces of paper and screaming at the top of her lungs.

"OH WOE IS ME! SIT, SIT, SIT BOY, um, THEE! ROMEO, ROMEO, SIT BOY! AND WAIT, I SHALL BE THERE SOON. SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT BOY AND STAY, I SHALL BE THERE IN A MOMENT!" Kagome pretended to read from the blank papers in her hand. Everyone fell for her act.

"Ah, Kagome, such wonderful English grammar, and a classic play as well! But those lines, I must have missed them when I had to read the play." Mr. Fallon picked up a copy of the book and told them to read a book in English, or to translate the first eight chapters of a Japanese book. Most chose the English book. Kagome took out her Twilight book.

"Kagome, would you come up here for a moment?" Kagome did as she was told, and went up to the teacher's desk. "Kagome, you are one of my best students here in English class, and I really do want you to go to America for a semester. Should money be a problem, I can organize a fundraiser to get some of it, but you and your family would have to come up with the rest."

Kagome inwardly smiled. _So even with all the school that I have missed, I'm still one of the best English students? Wow, I guess that means my classmates need to skip more often!_

"But do not forget it is a full semester that you will be gone. Or you can choose to stay for a semester, their summer vacation, and the next semester, or to even finish out high school. You do only have one more year to go before you get to graduate. Just think about it."

"I will, but I doubt that I could go. There are some things here that I need to take care of. And with all these illnesses, I don't know if I could make the trip." Kagome said, thinking of the excuses for her being out of school, and of Inuyasha and the others in the feudal era.

"Yes, you do have many sick days, and the only way that you could possibly get to go is to be totally caught up on all of your work. That could be a problem, but I'll bet that you could do extra credit projects and get your grade up. The teachers all know how hard it must be for you to not fail all of your classes." Mr. Fallon paused. "I think you would do well to go to America, and the quaint town of Mclean County is absolutely beautiful, with its forests, and I know how much you love to run. The fresh country air would do you well, and maybe clear up some of your illnesses."

"Maybe," Kagome gave up on trying to convince him that she wasn't going to go. "I'll think about it, talk to my mother and my grandfather, and I'll get back to you. Sound good?"

He nodded, and the bell to go home sounded, and the classroom cleared. _Who in their right mind would want to leave Japan and go to another country, when their life in absolutely perfect? Well, other than the occasional spat with InuYasha, but what couple doesn't have a few demons? In the literal and proverb sense of the phrase. _Kagome smiled as she walked up the steps to the roof. _Inuyasha is harmless, and so far we haven't had a fight so big he'd lost his temper and attacked me, and I don't think that we ever will. _

Kagome ran smack into the door, because she wasn't paying attention. It was promptly opened by no one other than Hojo himself, and for the first time in ages, he looked to be in a particularly sour mood.

"Kagome, if you had a boyfriend that was so cruel, you could have told me. And you also could have told me that you hated me guts. It would have saved me a lot of effort when I was trying to get you all those medicines to make you feel better." And he walked off, and Kagome growled, and waked out the door, looking for Inuyasha.

"Kagome, Hobo is annoying, I don't see how you put up with him, or why you won't just give in and become mine." Kagome turned around and found Inuyasha standing on the edge of the roof.

"His name is Hojo, not Hobo, and what did you say to him?"

"Only that you hated his guts, that you were already mated to someone, and that if you had wanted to use the medicines from his mother's store, than you would have went and bought them yourself."

"Why would you tell him that? It was cruel, Inuyasha!"

"I figured that you would have come back sooner, that's why I came to your time in the first place, to bring you back. You are taking too long. You have been here for almost a week, it's time to go back."

"Ugh, whatever, let's just go." Kagome stormed off, and jumped off the building, knowing that Inuyasha would catch her on his back, and they went off to the shrine. "Inuyasha, I am not yours, I have not made my decision just yet. You can't claim me until I agree." Kagome knew that she would agree, but she wanted to wait till she was sure that it was what she wanted, until she was sure what she was giving up, becoming a demon, and Inuyasha's mate.

"Kagome, why are you so reluctant to become mine? I know that you love me." Kagome didn't answer. She was waiting for the part about him loving her too, but it never came.

"What if it's not what I really want? I'm too young to be mated to anyone!" Inuyasha looked shocked at her outburst, and muttered something under his breath she didn't quite understand.

Kagome walked to the kitchen, and began packing her backpack with food and supplies that her mother had left out for her. Then she walked ahead of Inuyasha, and jumped down the well.

"Look, Kagome, there's something that I have to tell you."

"Yes? What is it?" _He's finally going to do it! He's finally going to tell me that he loves me! He's going to drop Kikyo from his mind forever!_

"Kagome, I didn't mean," He sighed, "When I asked you to be mine… I didn't mean-"

"Inuyasha darling! Oh, Inuyasha!"

"Oh god, it's Kiki-hoe." Kagome grumbled.

Kikyo appeared through the bushes, and she came up and clung to Inuyasha's arm. "Kagome, I don't want you to talk about my mate that way, she is no hoe."

Kagome stood shocked, and stared at him, straight into his amber eyes, trying to see if he was playing around with her. Tears fell from her eyes. She felt so betrayed. She shot him a look and ran to Kaede's hut. Sango and Miroku were waiting for her, knowing the Inuyasha was going to tell her, and that she would be broken.

"Kagome, we are so sorry. Its spring, Inuyasha is in heat, and you weren't here to become his mate, he hadn't even asked you yet, and Kikyo was here. He lost control; he couldn't help himself, Kagome. You have to understand that. We told him that you would be really hurt about it, and he said that he would fix it, but I don think that he can, Kagome. From what Sango has told me, a demonic mating is forever, even in the after life." Miroku gave her a hug, and didn't even touch her butt, like he normally would, and Kagome knew it was bad.

"Sango, why don't ye take young Kagome inside?" old Kaede said, getting Kagome off the knees she hadn't realized she had fallen on. Kagome started crying, and found she could


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Characters.

**A/N: I'm going to skip the boring parts of packing and paying. Let's skip straight to the airport. Tell me what you think is going to happen, and some ideas on what you want to happen. Flames are welcome!!**

On with the story!!

Kagome walked with her group to their terminal to wait for their plane to be called to board. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and ran smack into and old woman, knocking over all of Kagome's things, and her carryon spilling all its contents into the hall.

The old woman smiled, and took something out of her pocket, but Kagome didn't notice. She bent over, as if to help Kagome pick up her things, slipped something over her head.

"What- hey! No, this is your necklace, take it back!" Kagome removed it from over her head, and held the charm part in her hand. The woman dug the crystal charm further into her hand, breaking the skin, and getting blood on the tip. It flashed red, but went unnoticed by Kagome.

The old woman cackled. "No, I know where you're going, you're going to need it. But, it also has great responsibility with it. Find the other 5 colors, or else it's your problem now." She ran off; surprisingly fast for such an old woman. Kagome just stared after her, in a surprised stupor, unsure what to do. She looked down at the necklace in her hand. _What did she mean by it was my problem now? It's just a necklace, isn't it? Of course it's only a necklace, so why let suck a pretty thing go to waste? I'll wear it, and if anything weird happens while I'm wearing it, I'll take it off. No problem. Stupid crazy people, someone just needs to lock her up in a funny farm._ Kagome walked off, back to her group, after putting the necklace on. It flashed red, but was again missed by an oblivious Kagome.

"Alright kids, this is where I leave you, because I'm not going to America with you, you are going as a group of students. Try to stick together. And those of you staying until the end of their school year, good luck. You may find that you won't need to pay attention too much in class; our schools are more advanced than theirs. That just means that you will go to a better college than them, because your scores will be higher than theirs. Here are the names of the students you will be staying with." Mr. Fallon pulled out a sheet of paper. "Kagome Higurashi, you will be staying with Kaden-Marie Smith. Kimea Uchendu, you will be staying with Analyissia Smith. Hojo, you will be staying with Max Tyler. Soyan-"

"Mr. Fallon, we already know who we are staying with. Remember, we've been e-mailing each other ever since we were matched and got each other's e-mail address. Well, everyone except Kagome's girl, she really doesn't care what Kagome likes." Kimea received an elbow in the stomach.

"Shut up, Kime, before I hurt you! Remember, there's not that many girls on this trip from Japan, so if I were you, I wouldn't anger the one who is friends with you!" Kagome whispered furiously, loud enough for only Kimea and Soyan, beside her, could hear her, and he cracked up.

"Kagome, if you're going to threaten someone, I wouldn't threaten them with not talking to them, they might not mind too much." He laughed, and Kagome growled at him, something that only Kagome could pull off without looking stupid. He smiled at her, flashing to her a sarcastic wave.

"Settle down, guys, alright, I'll get to the point. When you get to the airport in Louisville, there should be a van there that will pick you up. From there, you will be transported to the town of V.E. and your host students will pick you up at V.E. High School, and you will get to meet them face to face. From there, you will go home, and your host family will feed you, and you will have all night with your new family. From there, the schedule that we sent them, and the schedule that you have, should cover everything else."

"Flight 229 now boarding. Flight 229 to Louisville now boarding."

"Better get going, kiddos! See you whenever you come back!" Mr. Fallon said, pushing them, one after the other, to the pathway to get to the plane. "Good luck!"

Kagome settled into the seat, glad that the plane to America wasn't very crowded, so she had elbow and knee room.

"Hey, Kagome, I got a question. What will happen when we get there?" Kime asked.

"Mr. Fallon explained it. We will meet our hosts."

"What if they don't like us?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Then we put our money together, rent a hotel room, and get our international licenses, instead of just using our Japanese licenses, because they won't work in America."

"Not funny."

"I thought that it was." Kagome opened the window shade, and ignored the other girl that was trying to make conversation with her. "Kimea shut up and let me sleep." Kime looked shocked at what Kagome had told her, but she left her alone anyway, not saying anything.

Kagome tried to sleep, but it just wouldn't come, so she contented herself with pretending that she as asleep, and listening to her IPod. Eventually, someone shook her awake, and told her that they were in Louisville.

The van was there just as they were told it would be, and they departed with talk of the next half year.

When they finally pulled up to V.E. High School, everyone was perky to the greatest extent, and couldn't wait to meet their hosts. Kagome counted the students waiting there, and came up one short. _Oh, man, I hope it's Hojo who is stuck at the school with no one here to pick him up, he's been annoying me all ride! _

As everyone left her, still stuck at the school, Kagome cursed karma. She sat there for an hour before an old truck pulled up, and asked her if her name was Kagome Higurashi.

"Hai, and are you Kaden-Marie?"

The girl driving scowled. "I go by K, so don't call me anything different unless I give you permission, got it?" Kagome nodded, taken aback by the girl's sudden harshness. "Get is, and don't touch anything." Kagome did as she was told, and smiled over at her, trying to loosen the situation. "My niece, Jane, is asleep, if you wake her up when we get to my house, you will put her back to sleep, and let me tell you, it's not easy."

"My mother is home as well, and she's nuts, so obey what she says, or she'll kill you. I'm not one to be trifled with, so don't argue with me, don't follow me around, and don't annoy me, or else I'll assume you have a death wish, and grant it for you. My sister, Mandy, is annoying, so if you like her, you can move in with her, and leave me the hell alone. I won't be transporting you anywhere, unless my mother makes me, other than school, to get rid of you, and home, to trap you, or the park to bury you when you annoy me too much. Keep your space, and I'll keep mine. Understand?" Kagome nodded. "And I speak Japanese, so if you want to cuss me in Japanese, I wouldn't." Kagome nodded again, wishing that she hadn't come already.

"K, do you listen to music much?"

"Yes."

"What kind?"

"Gothic, punk, screaming, you know, music that talks about killing people and yourself."

"Oh." Kagome dropped the subject, or any subject for that matter, and began thinking that she hope the girl didn't try reading her diary, or else she'd have to show her just how well a fighter she was. Kagome tried to smile at K again, trying to get her to smile, but only succeeded in getting her to scowl at her.

"Stop that, I don't smile, and I don't invade privacy, if that's what you were thinking." Kagome's mouth fell open, wondering how the girl knew what she was thinking. "Oh, and you also need to mind your own business here. There's so many things abut this town that you really don't want to know."

"What does V.E. stand for?"

**K POV**

I racked my brains, trying to remember what the teacher told us to tell the students if we were asked. "Vincent Edward, the dude that founded this town." So it's not the full truth, but it has some truth to it. Vincent Edward is someone who helped start this town, but not in the normal way. He helped make it V.E. He made it Vampire Empire. I sighed. Stupid Japanese girl, she doesn't even know what's going on, or how much danger she's in, just by being in the same vehicle as me.

I covered my nose absently. Why to mortals have to smell so… odd?? We vampires smell so much better, but they smell so… sweet… intoxicating… make you want to just-

"K, where are we going?"

I growled. "Home."

"Where is it?"

"Where my family isn't."

"Isn't? Shouldn't they be there?"

"No, they are never home at this time. Normally, neither am I."

"Hey, K?"

"Shut up, Kagome, I'm tired of answering questions."

Kagome shot me a dirty look, how dare her! If only she knew how much trouble she could be in right now, if I had less control right now. I sniffled, still covering my nose, trying to block out her scent, but I also picked up another. One was of a dog, but a weird dog scent, and a weird wolf scent. What did I get myself into? I've got a dog-girl on my hands! There was another, faint scent, a scent I had only ever smelled when I was in another town, and I passed a priestess. Hmm… I wonder if she's a priestess. No, you have to go to school for that, right? When you get out of high school, right?

It doesn't matter; it's not as if a priestess could do anything to me, those stupid stories about vampires and reflections, garlic, holy water, crosses, or a wooden stake. All that's about as false as a politician. I sighed, seeing my house come into view.

**Normal POV **

There were many people in the streets, all looking ominous. Grinning, yes, but an evil grin, like they knew something that they didn't. OR that Kagome didn't at least. There was a woman on a platform… no, the platform wasn't there anymore, and half the people disappeared in a blink of an eye. _Weird, I thought that there were many more people here just a second ago. Wonder who they all are. _K smiled, as if reading her thoughts.

"Kagome, the woman in front of that huge house over there is my mother, and the man beside her is my step father, but he doesn't live with us. They're getting a divorce. But he too is not one to be trifled with, nor given alcohol." Kagome nodded.

K pulled over, and got out. Kagome jumped out as well, and grabbed her bags. Many people smiled at her, she smiled back, thinking that they were being friendly. Her new necklace flashed in the sunset, and those standing close to her grimaced, and took a few steps puzzling her a bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't attached to my shoes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't attached to my shoes. Sorry.

On with the story!!

"Read her mind and find out." K concentrated hard on Kagome's mind, and closed her eyes.

K listened to Kagome's thoughts as she thought of them, and searched through her memories.

**Kagome's thoughts:**

_Inuyasha is such a stupid idiot! Making Kikyo his mate, that had to be the stupidest thing that he has ever done! But then again, I almost having sex with Kouga was pretty stupid as well. I can't control what he does, but poor Shippo, I was his adopted mother, and now I've left him with Kiki-hoe and Inuyasha, who used to hurt him all the time. I'll bet that he ate Shippo's candy! _

_I can't keep this up; I think I'm going to have to go home early. I'll go through the bone-eater's well, and find Kaede, and then I'll track down the gang, and tell them I want to rejoin them. But how will I ever face Inuyasha and Kikyo again? I love him, but he loves her, she's his mate! That group is nothing but a huge love fest group. Shippo finds a girl that he will fall in love with every village that he visits, Inuyasha has Kikyo, Sango has Miroku, and Kirara is fine alone, she doesn't care because she'll live forever, so she has that much time to find someone. _

_Why is it that I'm the only one who has to die alone?_

**Kagome's memories (A/N: this is a scene from the second movie, but I've altered it because I don't remember exactly what happened, and my DVD player's broken. Shoot me for not having it memorized.):**

_**Kagome and a woman sat in a hot spring, bathing. "Hey, Kagome?" The woman asked. **_

"_**Yea, Sango?"**_

"_**Do you think that we will ever really catch Naraku and defeat him?" **_

"_**I'm not sure, I hope so, for all of our sakes. Miroku's wind tunnel, and your revenge for Kohaku, Inuyasha's revenge for Kikyo's death, and me putting the jewel back together and getting rid of it forever. I mean, it is my fault for it breaking." Kagome responded. **_

"_**But of it hadn't broken, then Kohaku never would have lived again, and I never would have met you, or Miroku, or Shippo, or even Inuyasha." Sango said, trying to cheer her friend up. The heard the bushes move and a twig break, and Sango stood up. **_

"_**Who are you? Show yourself!" Sango threw a log which hit the man in the forehead, causing him to fall down the steep hill. "Miroku, you lecher! How dare you spy on us while we are trying to bathe!?"**_

"_**No, Sango, you misunderstand! I was only trying to protect you from-" **_

"_**The only thing we need protection from is you, you pervert!" Sango threw a huge boulder at him, which crushed him, but not fatally. Another man popped up out of no where, drawing a small, rusted sword from its sheath. It quickly changed into a larger sword, with demonic aurora pouring from it. **_

"_**What is it, what was that noise?!" he was flying through the air, about to land when Kagome freaked out. **_

"_**AHHH!! INUYASHA, YOU PERVERT, SIT!!" And he did, face first, plummeting into the ground. **_

"_**Whatcha do that for, Kagome!?" **_

"_**Because you're a pervert, and you and Miroku were trying to peek at Sango and me while we were bathing!"**_

"_**Bullshit! Who'd wanna look at you?!"**_

"_**Stupid dog demons, not an ounce of respect in them!" Kagome shouted.**_

K sifted through more memories, trying to find one that would explain the wolf scent.

"_**Kagome, I know that you're not as dense as the mutt leads on. Never forget," The man with a tail pointed to himself with his thumb. "I am a wolf demon, so I heal fast. That demon didn't hurt me at all; I'm stronger than that, unlike the stupid mutt that you travel with."**_

"_**Alright, Kouga, but if you weren't in pain, then you wouldn't have to gasp every time that you move, now would you?" Kagome responded. **_

"_**But they are nothing! I've had worse, promise you!" Kouga claimed.**_

"_**Humor me, please? Kouga, just let me take a look at them, and make sure they are healing right, okay?" Kagome demanded.**_

K noticed something about each of the memories: they took place in the past. She knew Kagome lived in Tokyo, and she also knew that Tokyo didn't have that many forests and enough space for people to have forests in between their houses, unless they lived in the country, and she happened to know from research that she lived in a shrine in the middle of the town. So she dug deeper.

"_**Sota, what are you doing?" Kagome looked over at the boy in the doorway of a small building moving kitty chow back and forth calling a cat.**_

"_**Buyo ran into the well house and I can't get him to come back out. Will you go and get him for me, please?" Sota asked. **_

"_**Why can't you go in and get him?" **_

"_**Well…that well house is really creepy! I can't do it, it makes me feel like something is going to pop out and kill me!" **_

"_**Nonsense, Sota. Whatever, I'll go in and get him, if it'll make you happy." Kagome walked in and called, "Buyo, oh Buyo, here kitty-kitty! Here, Buyo! Where's the good Kitty??" At that moment, something popped out of the well, grabbed her, and pulled her in. "AHH! SOTA!"**_

_**The thing pulled her deeper and deeper into the well, and there was pink-blue light all around them. **_

"_**You have the jewel, give it to me! I want it, I have to have it, give it to me!" it was a woman with the body of a centipede. "Give it to me!" **_

"_**Wh-what?"**_

"_**Forget it then, I'll eat you, and the jewel, and no one would be able to stop me!" the woman-centipede licked her, and Kagome stuck her hand out to the thing, trying to push herself away. A pink light came out of the palm of her hand and shot at the thing, and tore it to pieces. **_

"_**What happened?" Kagome sat at the bottom of the well, and then started to climb out. "Sota? Sota, can you fetch gramps and tell him to bring me a ladder, I don't think that I can get out by myself. And while you're at it, Sota, can you please not shine that light in my face?" Kagome climbed out of the well, and gasped at the sight around her. **_

_**There was a blue sky and trees everywhere, ivy climbing up the well, and then down into its abyss. There were birds flying above, and smoke off in the distance. "What the? Where am I? Have I gone into the past, or another dimension, or something?" **_

K opened her eyes, satisfied. "You won't ever guess."

"What? What is it? Why does she smell the way she does?" Max asked.

"You probably won't believe me, but she travels into the past, and she has friends there in the past! One's name is Miroku, and he's a monk with a cursed hand that has a wind tunnel in it that sucks up anything and everything in its path. There's Sango and she's a demon slayer with a demon cat as a pet, which is rather ironic if you think about it. There's Kirara, the demon cat that belongs to Sango. Shippo is a fox demon that looks at Kagome like she's his mother. Kaede, who is Kikyo's sister. Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation! Kagome doesn't like Kikyo because she's Inuyasha's mate. Inuyasha is a half demon of the dogs, and Kagome was in love with him. Kouga is a wolf demon that is in love with Kagome, and she almost had _sex _with him! She didn't cuz he didn't go inside her, well, his stuff didn't, anyway. Kagome went through a lot, and she didn't want to stay in Japan because she would probably be visited by the Inuyasha dude, or the Kouga dude to come visit her, because she didn't want to ever go back, even though she loved them, because she didn't want to be put down by seeing Inuyasha with someone that's not her, or seeing Kouga and remembering what she and him almost did. Sad life she's had, really." Kat looked at her daughter as if she were nuts.

"Kagome…traveled back in time… and she has demon friends?"

"Yes, that what I just said, mom."

"And she was in love with one?"

"No, in love with two, but only ever recognized that she loved one. She showed only that she cared for the other. But she loved them both. That's not all though. She battled another demon named Naraku because all her friends had something against him, and he was bad, and he stole sacred jewel shards from people and demons alike."

"Sacred… jewel…shards?" Kat asked, disbelieving.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Me no own Inuyasha or Inuyasha's friends. Me is sad. :'( Oh well.

A/N: thank you for the one reviewer that I do have. Sorry I haven't updated soon enough, but I had to study for my permit, which I got!!! Woo-hoo!!!

Japanese words to know (remember them, I wont keep posting them):

Gomen Nasai-sorry

Demo-but

Hai-yes; okay, etc.

Arigatou- thank you

"Yea, apparently it's a jewel that formed in the body and soul of a very powerful priestess named Midoriko that was fighting many, many demons at the same time, and one pierced her body, and the jewel flew out, and all of the demons and Midoriko were frozen, but legend says that the battle still rages on inside the stone. When an evil person is in control of the jewel, then the demons are winning; but if a good person is in control, then Midoriko is winning. Only when the jewel is destroyed will the battle end, and depending on what the wish was on it decides on who wins the battle. A pure wish, and Midoriko wins; impure wish, a wish that will help no one but the person that wins or hurts people, then the demons win, and the jewel will not be destroyed but will become dormant for a little while, and will be tainted."

"All that from a few thoughts and memories?"

"I had to piece some of it together myself, so some of it might be wrong. No, probably is wrong, but I really think that I'm right." K said, getting excited.

"Well, that's not all. That necklace is something different, its not ordinary. That necklace is one of the Five Stones of Vampira."

"Max, are you sure that that necklace is what you think it is?"

"I'm positive. It's the vampire crystal. Cut years ago by vampire slayers with blood of a vampire on the tool that they cut it with. Clear makes it where she could read the mind of any vampire she wanted, if she concentrated enough. Purple shields her from having her mind read by a vampire, amber can make her invisible, red controls fire, because that's one of the few things that can destroy us; black puts up an electric barrier that can stun any vampire that touched it that she didn't want inside of it. She's going to be rather powerful if she gets the rest."

K stood up, slapping the table as she did. "Then we will just have to get them before she does. It's simple!"

Max shook his head. "No, K, it's not. A vampire can't touch them. It would kill someone without a pure heart, because only someone like that can handle the power of it."

"Oh."

"Well, now what do we do?" Max asked.

"We wait for her to figure out our secret, and explain the necklaces to her, and help her find the others." Kat said. "Until then, let's just protect her when she can't protect herself." Everyone nodded, and stood up. "Now, off to bed with you, K. Max, it's time for you to go home."

"Mom, are you forgetting that I'm in the stage of my vampire life where I don't sleep?"

"No, but we need to keep up appearances that we are human, for Kagome's sake. Just go in there and read a book, or listen to music or something, I don't know. Just rest, and be prepared for school tomorrow. Oh, I know! Why don't you do your homework, so you will get passing grades in your classes?"

K walked off, mumbling something about parents being stupid vampires that don't understand something that they themselves went through. Kat smirked at her daughter's anger.

"Kat, do you really think that we can protect her? I mean, you may be the ruler of the vampires, but we are no match compared to some of those teens, they are even stronger than us right now! They could take us easy should they think about it."

"We have to trust that we can, Max, that's all we can do. And if we can't, K can. She is better than the both of us put together. And apparently those Japanese kids are great at fighting; Kagome must be just as good." Kat looked at her hands.

"I love you, Kat, don't you do nothing to forget it."

"I care for you, too, Max." And he walked out of the living room, shaking his head. Kat stared at the door that he just left through, and telekinetically locked the door, all 6 locks.

**With Kagome:**

Kagome sat straight up in bed, disgruntled about not being able to sleep. "Ugh, I wish that I could have brought more books, I finished the others on the ride over here! Well, maybe I can look for that library, and read something in there." Kagome whispered to herself.

She stood up and put on her house coat and shoes. "Now, maybe it's in my own closet?" She opened her closet, and felt around for a door, a flap, something, anything, but found nothing. She slowly slid her door open and looked around for anyone in the hall, but remembered that this floor was entirely hers, and that no one was ever up here. She stepped out, cautiously, and looked around for a closet. She went to the closest one, and opened it.

She found an empty closet, but no doors, and a small mass of something on the floor. She went to the next one, on the other side of the room. Nothing. But she felt something furry, and turned on the light. There was a red cape, and a glittery strapless black dress that popped out at the middle, and draped down. Kagome heard a creaking noise from the back of the closet and moved the dress and cape around to see what it was. She found the door there, and a small flashlight to the left of it, so she shined it in. She crawled in the small space, and stood up, flashing the light around.

Cob webs on the wall, and there was a stair cast spiraling downwards, and it looked sturdy enough. Kagome looked down it and tried to see the end, but couldn't. She began to descend the stairs, and she held on to the banister just in case that there was any broken steps, or incase she stumbled, which she does a lot.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she felt around for a light switch. When she found one and flipped it on, the sight before her took her breath away. There were hundreds of different bookshelves, each made out of wood, and the book bindings each a different color. There was a fire place in the middle of the back wall, and four red chairs and a bench for three people surrounding a coffee table. In the corner, there were large phials if some thick red liquid, that looked kind of like blood. Kagome shuddered. There were 2 other entrances, probably from different parts of the house. She made a mental note to check them out to see where they went one day.

Kagome walked up to one of the book cases and looked for a good book. There were many different books some like: Mortals: how to not kill when feeding; Vampire Teeth: How to keep them clean, cut, and concealed; How to blend in with Mortals; The Little Vampire That Could; and How to Deal With Being Pregnant and a Vampire. Kagome went to the next one. Every book was about vampires, until she got to the last two book shelves. They were books from all throughout the U.S., and all fictional stories about vampires.

There was the Twilight saga, Blue Bloods saga, Demon in My View, and many others. She picked Twilight off of the shelf and began to read it. She finished it in an hour, and picked up New Moon. An hour later, she picked up Eclipse, and another hour she picked up Breaking Dawn. When she finished, she went to look for another, and read the Blue Bloods entire saga, when she heard someone yell her name, then stomps on the steps.

"Kagome? Are you down here? Kagome?" Kat said, worried.

"Yea, I'm here. You weren't kidding; this place was hidden, and hidden well." Kagome smiled, and Kat smiled back. _Mission accomplished on getting Kat to smile today! _Kagome thought.

"Were you down here all night?"

"Yes, I couldn't sleep."

"Umm, what all did you read?"

"Oh, just the Twilight saga, and the Blue Bloods saga. I was about to go after the Demon in my View book when you came down here. Where did you get those clothes that are in that closet? They're absolutely beautiful, and I was wondering if you could take me where you got them, so that I have something for prom. It's in a few weeks, right?" Kagome asked.

"Um, yea, it is. You plan on going?" Kat asked.

"Yea, I do, why??"

"Well, there will be many different young vampires there, and you still want to go?"

"What are you talking about, young vampires? Wait, is that why the books here are all about vampires? You're a vampire aren't you?" Kagome said, trying to stay calm.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you going to kill me, or eat me, or something?" Kagome asked, reaching into the back of her bra, thinking about the knife that she started hiding there after Naraku caught her and tied her up for a week because no one could get the knot undone after and they couldn't find Sango to use her knife.

"No, I'm not."

"Why?"

"I don't plan on hurting you. I don't want to hurt you, but the council brought you here, and assigned you to our family, and your friends to the family that they are in. We aren't sure why, maybe trying to test the teen's restraint from killing mortals because they can. They are weapons of mass destruction, if they were allowed outside the city. V.E. doesn't mean Vincent Edward, though he did start on V.E. V.E. stands for Vampire Empire, but V.E. was called Mcleansboro, until he started changing mortals into humans. Then we all became vampires. His full name was Vincent Edward Smith. I am his descendant and the leader of all the vampires in V.E." Kagome exhaled, and stood up, walked over to a bookshelf that was attached to a wall, and began punching it.

"WHY…CAN'T… I EVER… GO SOMEWHERE….AND FIND…IT... NORMAL?!?!?!?!?!?!" Kagome screamed, truly angry.

"Kagome, darling, calm down." She did, but she still wanted to punch the bookcase, yet she found that she couldn't raise her fist to hit it again. "Now, you know my story, sort of, and I know your story, so let me explain something really fast to you." Kagome nodded, and started to say something.

"You're not surprised by me angry that I can't go places and find them normal? And what do you mean by 'you know my story?'"

"I'm a vampire, sweetie, I can read you mind, but it wasn't I who read it, that was K. That's why I'm not surprised. She told us what she saw, and what she thought that it meant. And I agree with you, I'm glad that you turned down being Inuyasha's mistress." Kagome's mouth dropped open, and she gasped. "Yes, I'm also glad that you didn't completely give yourself to that Kouga character. That's something special, and you should most definitely wait." Kagome smiled, and blushed.

"So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"It's about your necklace. It's no ordinary charm." And so she told her the same story that she heard last night. Kagome sat patiently waiting for her to finish.

"May I?" Kagome asked, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder after she finished. Kat nodded. Kagome stood again, and took out her anger on the poor book case again. "Okay, so now what?"

"Now, you go get ready for school."

"Then I possibly battle for my life and my friend's lives. Yay me." They laughed.

***

**An hour or so later:**

K and Kagome walked down the hall to the Commons Area to eat breakfast and grab a bottle of water before heading to class. "Hey, Kagome, my mom told me that you figured out our secret. You gonna tell your friends?"

"No."

"No? Well, what are you going to do, then?"

"Protect them, until they figure out for themselves what it is that I'm protecting them from."

"Ah and how do you suppose you're going to do that?"

Kagome smiled, seizing her chance. "K, I tire of your questions. Be quiet." Kagome flashed a smile in the other girl's direction, and K inwardly smiled. _Yup, she's going to fit in here just fine. She's a fast learner. _K walked Kagome through all her classes, and then took her over by the library to hang out with her friends. As they approached the small hallway, Kagome seen the many vampires sitting together, laughing and carrying on, thought they almost looked human. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought that they were.

"Oi, K, who you got there?" A tall boy asked.

"This is Kagome, from the foreign exchange program." Everyone immediately sobered up, not pretending to bite each other, or anything that would seem peculiar.

"Is she…I mean…you know?"

K nodded. "Yes, she's mortal." Everyone gasped that she would say it aloud.

"K, aren't we supposed-"

"I know full on well what it is that we are supposed to do, Nate, she knows, she found the library, and figured it out. The others, however, don't know, and Kagome and I have to protect them." K pointed her finger at each of them many, many times in swift motions. "You will not eat them. Got it?" Everyone nodded.

"K, you're not yet leader of our vampire clans, give it a rest. If I want to eat one, I will, I don't have to listen to you. You're just the leader's daughter; you have no authority over us." Kagome turned around, but ran into something like a wall, but when she looked up from the floor that she fell on she noticed it was a boy. No, not a boy, a _man._ He had short brown hair, deep blue eyes that looked as if they could stare into her very soul. He had a crooked smile on his face, and he looked so handsome. _No,_ Kagome thought, _he's not handsome, he's __**sexy!**_

"Shut up, Matt, I know you wouldn't go against the elders or my mother, because they too have said this, and their word is law." K stood defiantly in front of him, coming just to his shoulder. "And where is your student? You didn't leave him in the commons area by himself, did you?"

"My, Kaden, are you worried?"

"Only about our secret. If one doesn't come back, there'll be questions, and an investigation, and much more. Where is he?" K stared into his eyes, and Kagome couldn't help but feel like she was missing an entire conversation when the students behind her began laughing, and both Matt and K's face turned red. Kagome turned away, sensing something behind her.

The teens/vampires stared at her as if they'd never seen a human before. "Oi, what's going on with your necklace?" Someone asked, and Kagome heard K and Matt move to look behind her.

"What to you mean, James?" K asked, moving to look at Kagome's face. "Oh I see what you mean. Matt, come look at this." K pointed.

He did, but Kagome had this odd feeling at he wasn't looking at her necklace. Kagome laid the charm in the palm of her hand, watched as it changed black and then back to clear. It did this repeatedly, until it lifted itself off her hand, and led her forward, almost pulling her.

Everyone watched in amazement as Kagome's eyes went blank, and her hand was outstretched. She ended up in front of a wall, and spoke words no one understood, and a brick flew out from the wall carried on a cloud of pink energy. It tipped in her hand, and a crystal fell out. Kagome held it up to the other one, and they combined. The crystal returned to clear, but less than a centimeter of the bottom was black. Matt caught her as she fell.

"Kagome! Kagome, can you hear me? K, what happened? Did one of the students…?"

"No, Nurse Heather, no one touched her until she began to fall and Matt caught her. Nurse Heather, do you see that necklace she's wearing?" Kagome heard a sharp intake of breath, but couldn't yet open her eyes. "Well, it has something to do with this, so I'm going to use my cell phone to call my mother, kay? And I'm not getting it taken away. It's important, not just some social call."

Kagome slipped back into unconsciousness, dipping back in and out every now and then, catching a bit of each conversation, before she found she could open her eyes. When she did, she immediately wished that she hadn't. The lights were blinding to her sensitive eyes.

"Kagome, dear, are you alright?"

"Okaa-san?" They laughed.

"Not exactly, but close enough." Kagome opened her eyes a bit wider.

"Kat-sama! Gomen nasai, I was delirious, the light, it blinded me!"

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" Kagome looked over to the corner that someone spoke from.

"Hai, Hojo-kun, I don't really know what happened."

"Too bad my mother doesn't have a store here as well! I'll bet that she'd have the perfect thing for your ailment!" Kagome smirked.

"I'm sure she would, Hojo-kun." Kagome looked around. "Demo, where are we?"

"The nurse's office. Heather's as good as a doctor gets around here. You'll find that vampires don't ail much." Kagome looked at the woman.

"Arigatou, Heather-sensei! Will I live?" The woman nodded, smiling. Kagome turned to Kat and the others. "What happened?" Kagome remembered Hojo in the corner. "Umm, tell me later when we get home, it's probably a long story anyway."

"I know about the vampire story that they tell me. I'm trying to get them to listen to reason, but they just wont listen. K-chan has threatened to eat me many, many times now."

K bared her vampire teeth at him, and he gawked at them. "Maybe I do believe." Hojo gaped until she closed her mouth, but then smiled. "Or I am dreaming? Maybe I too am delusional like Kagome-chan by the lights?"

Kagome glared over at him. "Hojo, come here for a moment." He did, and Kagome hit him hard upside the head. "Believe them, Hojo-kun, it's your only hope. I may have bragged about your fighting style to them, but you and I both know that you suck at close up attacks, and you're not going to stand a chance to a vampire! Hojo, you are the worst fighter I know! Listen to them!"

"Kagome! How could you possibly fall for their tricks? It is probably some initiation of the American kind. It is very odd, is it not? These American games of theirs!" Hojo received another whack on his head, which he began to rub.

"Baka! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! Stupid, just believe me and them, and then you might survive!"

"Kagome, perhaps its best that he doesn't know or understand. He doesn't seem to be the person to keep a secret very well." Kat nodded her agreement with K and Max. Kagome sat up.

"Fine, he won't understand until he gets back to Japan, he's rather slow. From there, no one will listen. Everyone knows that he doesn't really get what's going on most the time. No one listens to him, other than my friends at school. They hang on to his every word. Its ridiculous." Everyone laughed, except Hojo, who was passed out in the floor.

"Well, Kagome, we still have two blocks left in school, do you want to go, or are you too sick?" Kagome looked at K.

"I would like to go. I believe I have chorus last period, and chemistry right now. Both are classes that I love." K nodded, and grabbed her hand.

"It's not that I care whether or not you pass out, but I don't want to carry you back. Matt may have no problem, but I do." Kagome blushed at the thought of the brunette holding her close to carry her to the nurse. "Here, this is your chemistry class. AP Chemistry, damn, you must be smart."

Kagome smiled, walked into the room, and gave the teacher her note. She could feel eyes of everyone in the class on her back.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You get the point. I don't own what isn't attached to me.

A/N: Yess!!! I now have 2 REVIWES!!!! I'm so glad that you guys like this story! Tell me if there's a Japanese word in here that you don't understand, or in any story for that matter, I'm taking Japanese classes. Just so ya'll know that you have a Japanese speaking friend in me!

On with the story!

Kagome handed her note to the teacher, and waited for her to respond. She looked up, and sighed. "Another smart mortal, I mean teenager. Forget it, do you know?" Kagome nodded. "Good, I'll put you in the very back, they have better control. Feel free to scream if one of them scares you. I'm Mrs. Clark, and I'm one, too. Nice to meet you, Kagome Higurashi. There is your seat." She pointed, and Kagome sat, and looked around the room, noticing only two people that she knew, other than the teacher.

Matt sat in the right corner, one seat over from Kagome. He looked over at her, and winked, smiling. James sat on the other side of the room, and he was giving her a weary glare. Kagome smiled at them both, trying to lighten the mood between James and her. Kagome blushed as she seen Matt looking at her still out of the corner of her eye. _Why does he keep staring? Do I look appetizing to him or something? _Kagome watched a hint of a smile play on his lips and she began to wonder why, and jumped as she heard a thought that wasn't her thought, or her voice.

_**I don't find you appetizing; I'm trying to learn more about you. How could a mortal girl be smart, and pretty? **_Kagome blushed, and began to doodle on her notebook, until the bell rang.

As she walked out of the door, there was a hand at her elbow. She looked over to see Matt holding her away from the others. "Umm, Matt-kun?" he looked at her, but then looked away. "What are you doing?"

"It's not like I like you or anything, I just don't think that you can take care of yourself like K seems to think. Until you can prove that to me, I walk you to your next class after AP Chemistry. Chorus, correct?" Kagome nodded, shocked. "I read your mind, be quiet."

He walked her to the 700s circle, where at the end of a linking hallway to the circle, was her class. "Get in, you'll be late." He flung her into the class room, and when to turned around to thank him, he was gone, and the bell rang. She turned and handed the teacher her note, and waited.

"Kagome Higurashi, eh? It's nice to meet you. I'm sure by now you know all about our secret, because just by looking around, you'll know we aren't normal. Didn't know that I was going to have a mortal in my room, or else I wouldn't have passed out their blood bags yet, I would've made them go out into the hallway." Kagome looked confused for a moment, until she looked around, and seen all the students drinking a think, red liquid out of a small glass. She looked back at the teacher in shock.

"They get very tired and restless if they don't drink blood often enough. The ones drinking blood aren't the ones to sit by right now. They might hurt you. The ones that had their fill a few days ago are safe to sit by, once I put you into your section. By the way, I'm Ms. Elliott. Are you an alto or soprano?"

"Uh, soprano, I think." Ms. Elliott made her sing a few scales, making her go as high as she can, and then placed her in the second chair soprano seat.

"Hey, Kagome, I'm Hannah. I hope we get to be very good friends. I heard you singing over there, and I think that you sound really good!" A girl with blond hair, green eyes, and soft curls at the tip of her hair. She smiled, showing a hint of braces.

"Nice to meet you, Hannah-chan. I'll bet that you sing wonderfully as well, being first chair soprano and all." Hannah grinned.

"Kagome? Why don't you sing something for us, so that we know exactly what you are capable of, okay?" Kagome nodded, and stood up.

"I wrote this song about a past experience. Hope you like it, enjoy." (**A/N: This song is called The Fool in Love With A Fool, or something like that. I heard it on the radio. Anyway, Lee Ann Womack sings it, so all rights go to her, I didn't write it. Enjoy. I thought it fitted Kagome's past.)**

_You don't know me, but I know who you are,_

_Mind if I sit down?_

_Do I look familiar, if I don't, well I should._

_I'm sure you've seen me around._

_I know you've probably heard my name, _

_Though we've not been introduced._

_I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you._

_If you've got a minute, I'll buy you a drink._

_I've got something to say._

_It might sound crazy, but last night in his sleep_

_I heard him call out your name._

_This ain't the first time he's don't it before,_

_And it's hard to face the truth. _

_I'm the fool in love with the fool, who's still in love with you._

_I know love, is a fragile thing,_

_And I'm trying hard to make it last_

_But it ain't easy holding on to my dream,_

_When he's holdin' on to the past._

_Just one more thing, before I go_

_I'm not here to put you down_

_\you don't love him, that's a fact_

_Girl I've seen you around_

_But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand,_

_And it's breaking mine in two._

'_Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool whose still in love with you_

_I'm the fool in love with the fool, _

_Who's still in love with you."_

Everyone stood up and clapped, amazed by her voice, and the emotion in the song. _Huh, guess the heartbreak that Inuyasha put me through did have something good for it in the end. _


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: if you don't get the point by now, I might as well give up.

On with the story!!!!

Kagome sat in her chorus class singing along to the lyrics that the teacher handed them. All of a sudden, the music cut off, and there was suddenly a circle around Kagome, facing away from her, in defensive positions. Confused, Kagome stood up from her seat, and looked around.

There were 2 girls and one boy that weren't in a circle around Kagome, trying to protect her. "Maria, Jayden, Pearson, we are supposed to protect them, not eat them!"

"I'm sure the elders wouldn't notice if only one were missing!" the male, Pearson, told them in a snarl.

"I agree Pearson." One female said.

"Jayden, do you think that her blood tastes as good as she smells?" Maria smiled at Kagome.

"Mmm, I sure hope so." Jayden sneered at her. Kagome looked around for the male, and couldn't see him, but sensed him somewhere above her, and then a small knife feel from the ceiling, scratching her and making her bleed. By the time she looked up and seen him, he was already dropping, yelling as he did so, to land in front of her. Kagome didn't even see him mover to attack, but he never made it, a black, electric field appeared around Kagome, as she began to feel terrified. She let out a scream, and in a few moments, both K and Matt were standing in front of her, restraining the two girls, outnumbered by one.

Pearson lunged at the barrier, trying to get to Kagome. Once he hit the barrier, he fell to his knees, then completely to the ground, knocked out. K and Max threw the other 2 at the barrier, knocking them out as well. K developed a hungry look in her eyes when she seen the blood running down Kagome's arm from the knife. K repeatedly shook her head, trying to clear her mind of her blood hunger. Kagome stayed terrified, far away from everyone trying to stay safe.

"Kagome, Kagome, calm down, no one is after you now, calm down, okay?" Matt tried to step closer, but K grabbed him back.

"If you touch that barrier, and she doesn't want you in there, you could get knocked out just like the other three." K looked at him with caring eyes, holding him closer than necessary. Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'll be fine, Kaden, jeez!" He pulled himself out of her grasp, and slowly walked toward the barrier, holding his hands up in surrender. "Kagome, I'm not going to hurt you, just calm down, and let me in so I can take you back home. Is that alright?" Kagome slowly nodded, and tried to calm down. He walked through the barrier without a problem, and caught her as she passed out.

"Max, the bell rings in two minutes, and we have to have her and the other mortals out by then. There will be more hungry vampires when everyone is leaving. They will be screwed if we don't. And Pearson and the others should be coming around soon, and they won't stay back without a fight, so we got to get going!" Matt nodded.

"K, I'll have to take her to your house before I come back to the safe place to make sure the others understand with you. Analyissia and the others will have to help you, because I can't. She'll need to be home as soon as possible for Kat to check her out and give the okay that no one bit her."

K nodded and disappeared, and Max with Kagome in his arms was gone just as fast.

**Kagome's dreams:**

"_Kagome! Kagome, I love you, and I'll do anything to protect you!" Matt yelled running after her._

"_Oh Matt Tyler, I love you too!" Kagome screamed back, running to fling herself into his arms, but she was intercepted by a mad Kouga._

"_Who do you think you are, trying to make my Kagome yours? My Kagome, mine, mine, mine!" _

"_Back off, you stinky wolf! Kagome is mine!" Inuyasha popped up out of thin air, pulling her away from Matt. _

"_Don't worry, Kagome, I'll save you!" Matt beat the two demons to a pulp and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a kiss. "Now with those two out of the way, I and you can be together forever!"_

_Kagome nodded, kissing him back. "Yes, together, forever!"_

Kagome woke with a start, blushing. She turned to look at who the whispering voices belonged to. Matt and Hojo turned to stare at her, Matt blushing, Hojo just staring. "Where am I?"

"You're in the mortal safe house. You'll be brought here every day after school to be calmed down, or recharged after you're rough day at a school full of man-eating vampires." Kagome nodded.

"May I go home now, back to K's house?" Matt nodded, and turned around.

"Climb up on my back; I don't think that you're ready to walk yet. I don't think that you are stable enough." Kagome gave him a disobeying glare.

"I think that I'm plenty stable." She stood up, and was immediately swamped by a large amount of dizziness. "But just incase, I should take your word for it. I accept your ride." Kagome couldn't help but think of Inuyasha as she climbed onto Matt's back. He smirked.

"Man, you have some interesting dreams. Though not entirely incorrect. I probably could have kicked those demon's butts." Kagome took in a sharp breath. "Oh, K told me about your past. Interesting, I'll give you that much." Kagome smiled.

"You know, you vampires need to learn how to keep to your own minds. It's rather annoying how you know my thoughts, but I don't know yours."

"You might be able to if you concentrated enough. Try it. I'll keep thinking of something, and you tell me what it is."

Kagome shut her eyes, and concentrated on his brain, or where his brain would be if he had one. She tried to listen, but all she could hear was someone whispering Kaden Smith. She sighed. "If you would stop whispering K's name, maybe I would be able to concentrate on you enough to hear it!"

He laughed, but suddenly stopped. "Wait, I wasn't whispering anything, and that's what I was thinking. Maybe what they said about that necklace of yours is true." He carried the rest of the way in silence, until they got to her street. "Hey, Kagome, why did you decide to come here, after you came back to your time? Not to pry or anything."

Kagome blushed, "Well, if you know everything as to what happened when I was in the past, then you probably know that Inuyasha could come back through the well also, and I wanted to get away from him, as far as possible."

"Why? Kaden didn't tell me everything."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably. "Well, Inuyasha mated Kikyo, I'm Kikyo's reincarnation. And when it was time for me to go back into the feudal era, he came to get me, telling me that he needed to say something very important. I assumed that he was going to ask me to become his mate, because I thought that he loved me. We had kissed many, many times. We told each other everything, so I only thought the question was to be his mate, not his mistress. Kikyo was already knocked up by the time I had come back. He wanted to make me his mistress, his side girl, second best, his whore. I couldn't face that. Nor could I face Kouga, after almost giving myself to him because I was upset. I couldn't stay." Kagome pulled a small glass bottle full of jewel shards out from her shirt. It was attached to a small necklace, lengthy so that it wouldn't show above her shirt.

"These caused so much trouble. They ended so many lives, tortured many more, but somehow managed to bring together our little group of Naraku hunters. We destroyed many horrid demons, helped those who needed helping, loved who needed to be loved, unless you're name was Inuyasha, because then you only loved a dead girl. It shouldn't even have been possible for them to conceive a child, but they could. I'm never going back." Matt sighed.

"So what are you going to do, stay in a down full of vampires that want to eat you? I think you have a better shot at killing that demon and his child." It was Kagome's turn to smile. "You and I both know that you can't stay here forever. You're too pure for that. You might want a family someday, and the moment you try, a vampire will squish you like you're a bug." Matt shook his head. "And you wouldn't want the pain of changing. It's almost unbearable."

"I'm not going back." They walked up to the door, and Kagome pushed it open.

"Kagome, whatever you do, don't get used to this. I'm not going to talk to you like this all the time." Kagome nodded, not really taking him seriously.

They walked through the door, and were immediately met by K, Kat, and Max. "Matt! We thought something had happened to her, it took you so long to bring her back! When did she wake up? Was it too long ago?" Kat asked.

"She woke about 10 minutes ago. She's seemed a bit dizzy after she did, but other than that, she seemed fine." Matt smiled over at Kat.

"Good, we're glad you're both okay. Especially you, Matt. We'd have hated to have spent all that money on yours and K's wedding, and you not even be there to join the family." K gasped, Matt blushed, and Kagome passed out. "What, did I say something?"

"Mrs. Smith, perhaps you should know that Kagome here has developed an acute crush for me." Matt blushed again, picking Kagome off the floor, and turning to the stairs. "Which room did she pick?" They shrugged, unsure. "See how helpful you are? Ugh, I'll just read her mind and find out."

"Aren't her thoughts in Japanese?"

"Yea, so what?"

"You speak Japanese?"

"Not until I started reading her mind, why?"

"My experiment. So you're saying that because you began to read her mind, you were able to speak the language she knew?" Matt nodded. Max inwardly smiled. "Amazing, absolutely amazing."

"Matt, take her to her room before she comes round, I want dinner done for her before she's up," With that, Kat disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: you get the point. I'm sad because I don't own anything but the things attached to my skin. : (

A/N: I LOVE YOU GUYS! Please don't get mad at me for not updating very often, but I've got exams to study for, and my grades are suffering. But I'm trying to give you multiple chapters to read while I'm trying to write more and get my grades up. I've already lost my license for those grades.

On with the story!!

Kagome woke up in her own bed, back in her pajamas. She silently began to pray that it wasn't Max or Matt that had redressed her. How embarrassing would that be?

"I see you're awake, so come with me and you can get your food. It's in the microwave." K led her out to the Kitchen, where her food waited for her empty, growling stomach. "So, I'll bet that you're wondering if it's true, if I'm really engaged to Matt. Well, I really am, and if you have a problem with that, you can just get over it."

"So you want to marry him, even though it was not your choice to do so?" K nodded.

"Even before I knew the deal our parents made when we were born, I loved him. I shan't say that he loves me as well, for I know that he doesn't, but the only way for him to get out of the marriage, is to find a loop hole. The only one I have seen is for him to change a human into a vampire, and marry them. Or for him to be beaten by a woman of a human nature in front of council, in which he must promptly marry her. Neither is going to happen, not even one of you Japan kids can defeat him, even if you had all the crystals to use. And he would never turn a human; he wouldn't be able to stand having someone going through that much pain."

"You know for sure that there is pain?"

"There is for us, when we turn."

"What do you mean? You've always been a vampire, haven't you?"

"No, we haven't. Vampires have us, yes, but we are born human, though not exactly human. A vampire can't drink our blood, our skin is far too think and hard, and if they somehow do get past the skin, our blood is lethal to a vampire. We change about the time we enter high school, when we are freshmen. It is infuriating pain, something that if I weren't immortal, I would think that I would have died. I don't think that anyone would ever change a human, knowing what pain that they would have to go through. That's why not many people know about us. Not many search parties, because we never kidnap people to change them, our secret is safe." Kagome nodded.

"But you want to marry him, even though you two would probably never be happy anyway? You would end up far from a happy family, you would be miserable because he wouldn't love you as well and be happy with you; and he would be because he had to marry someone he didn't want to. It's stupid." A silent tear fell from K's eye, and she slapped Kagome, who ended up on the floor from the force.

"You don't understand our ways! You don't know the things that I go through, because I have so much to live up to if my mother ever decides to retire! I love him, and he will learn to love me as well! You don't understand me, so don't even try to, my customs and your customs are different, way different, how could you possibly even come up with that theory?!" Kagome looked up at her, with compassion and pain in her eyes.

"I am supposed to marry Hojo. He loves me, and he cares for me so much that when I had to make up illnesses, it wasn't my friends that brought my homework to my house, it was him. I lived 4 miles away from him, but he walked from school to my house, then back to his house. Often, he would bring medicinal herbs from his mother's store, so that I would get better from whatever illness that Gramps had come up with. I thought it was touching, but I loved Inuyasha. I don't want to go home, because when I go home, I have to marry Hojo, and I don't want to, and now he doesn't want to either, now he wanted to marry my friend, Ari. It's not fair, and I know. And I have huge steps to fill as well. I'm the reincarnation of one of the purest, most powerful priestess that feudal Japan has ever seen, and I have to do as good, or better. I know what it's like. Everyday I'm there; I have lives depending on me to save them, because I'm a healer as well. So don't you try to tell me I don't know nor understand what's going on? Don't you try to tell me that your life in rougher. At least you don't have to see him in love with someone else." Kagome ate her last bite of food, grabbed her letter from home she hadn't yet read, and went back to her room.

Kagome's words rung in K's ears. _At least I don't have to see him in love with someone else. But I do, because he can't help but think about how cute and human you are, Kagome. He'd never follow through on his feelings, because that would cause you far too much pain. Kagome, oh Kagome, I do know what you were going through when you were in the Feudal Era. Kagome, just go home already!_

K had no clue that Kagome had learned how to use the necklace without trying so hard, I had just become natural to her. Kagome heard every thought that had crossed K's mind, and she sat down on her bed.

"So, K wants me to go home, huh? Well, she's stuck with me, I'm not going home. I can't, not after what Inuyasha did to me."

**With Matt:**

"Dad, you just don't know what she's like! Yea, sure, she's human, but she's not like the rest, I swear. She strong hearted, smart, and I can tell that she loves me. I can read it in her mind, and a human's mind doesn't lie, it's not possible. She doesn't really accept it yet, but I know she does, c'mon father, you have to listen to me!"

"No, I don't. You are destined to marry Kaden and that's who you'll marry. This is probably just another ploy to get out of the marriage. Now you need to grow up, and realize your responsibilities. You need to accept what is destined, and what's not, because I think you're getting your destiny confused with our Hojo here. He's the one who is supposed to marry Kagome, not you. Remember? He told us last night. Accept what you can change and what you cannot. What says the Serenity Prayer?"

Matt sighed, and his eyes lost the light that was in them. "Grant me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things that I can, and the wisdom to know the difference."

"Right, now, off to bed, and make sure Hojo isn't up reading again." Matt nodded, and left the room, trying to keep his thoughts clear. He did as he was told, but once he got to the top room, his room, he heard a scream; an oddly familiar scream.

"Oh, God, Kagome, I hope you're okay." Matt jumped out his window and took off down the street, towards K's house.

**Kagome:**

Kouga and Sesshomaru popped up out of no where. There she was, sitting on the porch, writing a reply to her family, being sad that Buyo died, happy that Sota was going to get a dog, and sad that she had to tell her family that she wasn't coming home, and next thing she knew, Kouga was in front of her, pulling he to her feet, and Sesshomaru was complaining about and airplane not being nearly as fast and a flying two headed dragon. Trying to get over the shock of Sesshomaru being there, Kagome didn't realize that Kouga was pulling her away from the house.

Kagome released enough spiritual energy to have Kouga let go of her, but then Sesshomaru slipped a bracelet over her hand, and she couldn't release any more to get them to let go. Kouga covered her mouth so she couldn't scream but tripped taking them both down, and him landing on top of her.

"Do you remember this, Kagome?" Kouga slapped her, and she bit the hand that covered her mouth, which they promptly drew back, cussing, and she let out a blood chilling scream. "Don't bother, Kagome, you and I both know that normal mortals can't do anything to us, and I doubt that there are more priestesses here, or monks? You're all by yourself."

Lights turned on in the Smith household, and in others around them, but no one could get out their door to save her. Kouga waved at them all, and they snarled.

"Kagome!" She turned her head to see Matt running down the street toward her, screaming at people to literally jump out their windows, that's how he got out, until he got to her. Then he threw Kouga across the street, and pulled Kagome to her feet. "Are you alright?" Kagome nodded, but feel to her knees, gasping in pain and holding her ankle. People had begun to return to bed and neither Kagome nor Matt knew why, for the demons were still there.

Kagome breathed in, and then thought about the sacred jewel shard that she gave Kouga, and immediately knew what had happened. "Matt, he *gasp* created an illusion *gasp* they don't realize what happened!" A few more gasps were heard from Kagome, before she collapsed in pain, and pinkish, purple-ish light surrounded her hurt ankle.

"Ha, I knew she'd have a lover here, and my guess is that you are him, huh?" Matt flushed, and then glared.

"No, I'm not her lover, I'm her boyfriend, and if you want to mess with her, you're going to have to mess with me first. Sesshomaru laughed a silent, mocking laugh.

"And what are you going to do, mortal? We are ten times your strength, and we never tire easily." Matt smiled.

"No, you're ten times the strength of a human mortal, and I do not tire easily either." Sesshomaru glared. "How is that so, you may think? Because I'm a vampire, you idiots, and I read minds, which is how I knew what you was thinking, fluffy-demon. What can you do, fluff a pillow?" Sesshomaru growled, and Kouga laughed.

"A vampire, eh? Impossible, they don't exist. Prove it." Matt flashed his fangs, and both demons stared. "We have fangs too, does that make us vampires?" Matt advanced on Kouga, and threw him down the street, and the fight began. When it started looking bad for Matt, Kagome woke up, and threw a pencil in his direction, and he just stared at it, then back at her. Reading her mind, he picked it up, and clicked it, making a small but lethal dagger appear out of it, which he used to draw blood on both demons, and they promptly left.

"Whatever, Kagome, I knew that you were just a whore!" Kouga yelled back at her. "I'll go mate with Ayame, because she's a demon, and a full virgin! No man has touched her!"

Kagome looked down at the ground. "SHUT UP, YOU IDIOT; LEAVE MY KAGOME ALONE, SHE IS NOT A WHORE!" Matt had yelled this at the top of his lungs, and then went to check out Kagome. "Okay, so who were they?"

"Sesshomaru, a dog demon, and Kouga a wolf demon. Kouga was in love with me, and we almost had sex once, and Sesshomaru only ever tried to kill me. I'm not really sure as to why he was here. Probably here to help Kouga try to kill me. But I don't think that Kouga is going to come back to my time again." Kagome pulled out a few small shards. "I took them from him when you knocked him down. Easily done, he didn't even feel it."

Matt looked down at Kagome, and she blushed. _Damn, now she's accepting her feelings, when I have to get rid of my own. _He looked at her, trying to see the exact thing that had pulled him to her, but couldn't find it. He looked up at the sky, the many stars, counting to 20, and then tried to talk.

"Kagome, I'm going to tell you something, and you cannot interrupt me, got it?" She nodded, with a hint of a smile in her eyes. It then started sprinkling.

"May I say something first?" He nodded, sighing. "I really like you, and I accept the fact that you are betrothed to K, I get it. But, I just thought that I should tell you, because then you don't have to read it in my mind and be shocked." It was full on raining hard now, and the street slowly began to flood as the two stood there, not saying anything, not doing anything. Kagome looked like she wanted to say something else, but he pressed his lips onto hers. After getting over the initial shock, Kagome began to kiss him back. Her hands went up to his hair and his to her waist, each pulling the other closer.

Needing air, Kagome pulled back. Then realizing what she had just done, she flung herself away from him trying to keep herself at least a foot away. "Oh, Kami, I'm really glad that K didn't see that." Kagome looked over at Matt because he just randomly burst out laughing. "What?!"

"How in the hell did you get a small dagger into a pencil? And you're worrying about K, when you were the one that got attacked, and you're the one who has their feelings returned from me, not K. It shouldn't matter! Forever and always, got it?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders, and cautiously stepped to him. "Careful: I bite." Kagome smiled and walked up closer to him, taking his face in her hand, and placing her other hand on his neck.

"Not me, you won't. And the dagger, a lot of practice. " And Kagome started to kiss him, and he kissed her back. He pulled back and sighed. "What now?"

"I don't really..." _My father is right; it doesn't feel right going against my destiny! But how do I undo my mistake? How to I tell someone that I love, I don't like them? Ugh, I hate being a vampire! _Matt sighed. "I don't really like you, Kagome; I was…only wondering if humans could kiss better than vampires. They do. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on, and I really do like K." He walked off, ignoring the hurt feelings he could sense from Kagome through her mind, and he tried to clear his, knowing that she had mastered that charm, and was probably trying to read his mind as well.

Kagome began to feel the ankle that had sprained during the fight, even though it had healed, but she knew that the pain was only imagined to try to escape the real pain to face: the one in her heart. She turned and walked back to the house.

"Kagome, why did you scream at the look of puppies and their daddy dog?" K asked.

"I wasn't, it was an illusion. You remember me telling you about Kouga? He was there, and he's the one that cast the illusion. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's brother, also was there. They were trying to take me back to Japan and the Feudal Era as well. Matt saved me, he's such a great guy, K, I'm so glad that you get him, and not someone that doesn't deserve him." Kagome said that last line with as much enthusiasm and happiness as she could muster into a lie that she was totally against.

K blushed, but nodded. "Yea, I think so, too." Kagome pardoned herself to go back to her room and finish her letter home, and to go to bed. She only really wanted to curl up into her covers and cry her eyes out. It was part of the Inuyasha situation all over again. The only thing missing was dog ears, priestess powers, and a mating mark.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: you get the point, JEEZ CAKES!!!

A/N: This chapter has a lot of information in it that might help you to better understand this story, and I'm doing this because it came to my attention by a reviewer that it was beginning to get a little confusing in some areas. What do you guys think now? Do you like this story? Is it okay, is it getting confusing? If so, just send me a review that tells me either your question, or you're feeling, or I'll e-mail you back with an answer. Flames welcome!

On with the story!!!

Kagome couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried. All she could think about was Matt, and the way that he kissed her like there was no tomorrow. But then she thought about how he had led her on, and she was cursing his name until 2 AM. Slowly, Kagome drifted off to sleep with hid name on her lips, and Matt hiding in her closet until she did fall asleep.

Kagome felt as if she had only been asleep for 10 minutes before K was in there trying to wake her up. "Kagome, Kagome, wake up, it's time to eat! It's Friday, fried biscuit and gravy morning. Mom's cooking!" Kagome smelled the delicious scent from downstairs, and was up in a flash, ready to scarf down food to help her manage her inside pain from being shot down the way she was. Food, it was delicacy to a girl with her heart broken.

Kat was waiting for the mat the foot of the stairs with the biscuits coated in delicious gravy, and they were finished with their first plates before they even reached the kitchen. Kagome scarfed 3 more plates before she finally felt full.

Then they were on their way to school in K's pickup truck and listening to Taylor Swift's song "Fearless." Kagome's prepaid American cell phone rang, and she answered.

"Hello?"

"Kagome?" Kagome's heart dropped and skipped a beat at the same time as she heard his voice.

"Matt?" K looked over at her and gave her a questioning look. "What is it? What do you want?"

"I was just…I mean… I was just wondering how much you hated me now and how you were this morning?"

"Terrific, just bouncy, and awesome, and human, because we are great kissers!" K glared at Kagome and Kagome thought about an inside joke that she just made up on the spot about how her and Matt having a bet on who was a better kisser, vampires or humans? Kagome laughed a fake laugh, making it sound as real as possible.

"I'm really sorry, Kagome, I shouldn't have done what I did, I shouldn't mess with your feelings like that. I'm sorry." Kagome could hear him sigh on the end of the phone.

"No you're not." Kagome thought about hanging up on him, but decided not to make K and him mad, so she handed K the phone. "Here, he wants to talk to you. He said something like not being about to get hold of you." K talked to him for a few moments, getting angry about something, until they pulled into the parking lot, where she promptly hung up, smiling and jumping out of the truck the moment that she parked.

Matt popped out of no where and gave her a hug, completely out of character for him, so K stepped back. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing, I've just…been thinking about us. Maybe our parents are right, maybe we do belong together. And I didn't mean to offend you or anything with the joke, I didn't realize that you would take it so seriously with you being a blonde and all." K seemed to accept it, and she let him kiss her, and he turned to Kagome. "Two blondes walk into a bar, the brunette ducks." Kagome laughed, and got her stuff out of the truck. "K, we had better got going. It wouldn't be good for the cheer captain to be late to her own practice." Kagome turned her head, and began to walk to the school, listening to K's high heels click on the pavement.

"Hey, Kagome!"

"Hey, Shawn. What's up?" Kagome walked beside her new friend, talking about nothing and everything, Kagome casually tugging on her t-shirt.

"Well, as you know, next Saturday is prom, right?" Kagome nodded, bending down to tie her sneakers. "Well, I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

Excited, Kagome hugged him, kissing his cheek. "I'd love to, Shawn! Oh, I can't wait!" Kagome smiled at her new _date_, feeling horrible that she is probably using him to forget about Matt. "What time will you be there?"

"Umm, well the prom starts at 8, so I'll be there at 6. That way we have plenty of time to eat, and to get pictures. What color dress are you going to get? I need to purchase a tie that matches, and a corsage." Kagome's smile faltered, but became strong again.

"Well, I haven't really gotten a dress just yet, but I will tell you what color it is when I get it. Is that alright?" Shawn nodded.

"Yea, I'll just order a white corsage, that way it will be ready for prom, sound good?" Kagome nodded, and he hugged her. Surprised, Kagome hugged him back, and was even more shocked when he pulled back to kiss her.

When he finally let her go so that she could go to class, Kagome turned around and ran right into Matt. "So, you're going to prom with Shawn? Nice guy, really sweet, or so I hear. Very protective, and I can see that he would do anything for you. But I wonder, would you like him as much as you liked your rather unfavorable friends, Kouga, Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru?"

"Shut up, Matt, why would you care? It's none of your concern who I like and how much! The only person who has a right to worry about that in a girl, is the girl's boyfriend. So I think you're a bit confused, K's your girlfriend, not me. Go away." Broken, Kagome ran off to her first period class, Vampire History.

She did all she could to keep the tears from coming at that exact moment, but it did no good. The vampire's had a sense of smell that could give Inuyasha a run for his money, and they immediately asked what was wrong. Seeing as Kagome was in mostly gender separated classes, she didn't have to worry about guys making fun of her for crying.

Telling the other girls not to worry, that she just missed her mom, Kagome sat in her seat, and threw up her barrier to keep anyone from reading her mind. The last thing she wanted was for K to find out about Matt and her kissing, the way he did her, and the way she felt about him.

Kagome sniffled silently, and started doodling on her notebook as the rest of her class watched a movie about Vincent Edward Smith, and how he converted everyone to vampires. Pictures of people in pain flashed across the screen, and so did pictures of their enemy: the werewolf. The transformation pictures of both vampires and werewolves rolled together, showing the different phases of each transformation, and their lifespan. Vampires: 300+ years. Werewolves: 100+ years. Each depended on how long their mate lived, when they found their mate, and when their mate died.

Mate. A word Kagome often heard in the feudal era, from Inuyasha, and countless other demons. Kagome looked at what she had subconsciously drawn, and saw a small, lead Shippo staring back at her, smiling. _Inuyasha always teased him; I wonder if Kikyo bothers to yell at him when he does? Poor Shippo, he's just a kid without any family, and once he thought he had a mother, I up and leave him. I hope Kikyo is a good mother to him. I wonder what her and Inuyasha's baby looks like? She must have had it by now, it's been over three months since I last seen them, the baby must be good sized, Kikyo was so fat while she was pregnant with it. _

Kagome looked down to her next surprise drawing and seen a baby, small and cuddly, with dog ears, amber eyes, black hair with silver streaks throughout it, fangs, and a death glare from hell. She smiled, and looked up and around to all the faces staring at her and the student on the ground beside her. She never even heard him approach.

"Keith! Oh God, Keith, are you okay? We told you not to mess with the human, we told you! She's different! Keith, baby, please be okay!"

"Sarah, just calm down, Kagome didn't mean to hurt him, it just kinda happened. Just calm down, okay? We'll help you get him to the nurse." Sarah shoot her head and pointed her finger at the teacher.

"You see what's happening? You're making us lose our minds over blood thirst! Bringing humans into a town full of vampires? You've got to be kidding me! Either you thought that we could take it, or they have rare blood for us to drink because you know we can't refrain. You elders are going senile in your old age! Remember our place, I know, but you have more control over yourself than we do, we're practically killing machines! We've only been vampires for a few years, some of us, this is our first year, and it's only been a few months! Jeez, would you do something about this?!" Sarah walked out of the class, another girl supporting Keith with her.

Kagome looked down at the floor as all eyes turned to her, some glares, some scared, some smiling. Kagome looked up at the teacher, who began to wave her forward.

"Kagome, perhaps it is best for you if you switch to a different class. How about World History?" He looked down at the paper in front of him. "No, no, this is the only social studies class you haven't had yet. Hmm… I guess I could give you either a free period or a study hall? Which would you like?"

"Free period, I've got some things to do outside of studying. Where do I go?"

"Auditorium. I'll e-mail the guidance office and have them change your schedule." Kagome nodded, gathered her things, and walked out the door to the auditorium.

Many other students were in there as well; one person had a guitar and was singing. Kagome smiled and sat down in one of the seats, and began to write in her notebook a song she had thought about all morning. One of the students approached her.

"Hi, I'm Sea, short for Seadericka. Call me Sea, Ericka, anything you like that's in my name. You're Kagome; I know this already, stop thinking it. And for you to have free period in here, you need to play something, or sing something. Or even be a comedian, we don't care, we just want some entertainment." Sea smiled, and so did Kagome.

"Alright, but I'll need that guitar." Kagome took it from the girl who originally had it, and she gave Kagome a grateful look. Kagome took a deep breath and she began to play a fast, upbeat rhythm and some of the hand gestures and faces Kagome made while singing it had them all laughing. (**This is You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, I don't own this, but I do own the CD, ^_^. You'll have to imagine what she might be doing during some parts of the song, because it makes if funnier if you yourself can tie in Kagome's personality with the song.)**

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend_

_She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room_

_It's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_She'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts_

_I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain_

_And I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreamin' about the day _

_When you wake up and find that what you're looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking _

_This is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench_

_Thinking to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile_

_Since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine I know you better than that_

_Hey Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

Matt, Shawn, and a few of their friends walked through the door at that moment, and hushed when they saw her playing the guitar and singing.

_She wears high heels_

_I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain_

_I'm on the bleachers _

_Dreamin' about the day _

_When you wake up _

_And you find that what you've been looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the on who understands you_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see you belong with me?_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know? _

_You belong with me_

_Can't you see I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along_

_So why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at the back door_

_All this time_

_How could you not know?_

_Baby you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought maybe?_

_You belong with me_

"Wow, Kagome, I didn't know that you could play the guitar! When did you get switched to this free period, I thought that you had fourth free?"

"I did, but there was an accident, and apparently Vampire History isn't a required class, so I now have two free periods." Matt had looked up at hearing about an accident, silently wondering what it was that happened, and Shawn pulled her into a tighter hug.

"May I?" Kagome nodded, appreciating the fact that he was asking her whether or not he could read her mind; he respected her space enough for that. Incredible, considering everyone else just did it not even caring what she thought. He was that: incredible, and Kagome couldn't help but feel awful at knowing that she was only using him to get herself distracted from Matt. Shawn opened his eyes, and sent what he saw to everyone else.

"Keith Anderson, damn it! He just had to be one of the Untouchables, didn't he? Damn cheating grandfather; he just had to go and cheat on K's grandmother!" Shawn smacked his hands down on to the stage in front of them. Kagome gave both Shawn and Matt a confused look, who then tried to elaborate.

"Kat's father, K, Shawn, Keith and mine's grandfather, cheated on Kat's mother with our grandmothers, resulting in my father, Keith's mother, and Matt's father, adding to the original leader, Kat. Kat led us because she was the oldest of us, but K, Matt, Keith and I are all the same age, so the first to marry one of us is the one of us that rules. But, because we are in like to lead the vampires of V.E., no one can harm us, because that could stop a bloodline, or could kill the one of us destined to rule." Kagome made a face at them.

"But if you married K, then wouldn't that mean you were marrying your cousin?" They all grinned.

"Kagome, you don't understand, but everyone is related here, somehow, so marrying your cousin isn't uncommon here. We don't want to change a human, the pain would be almost unbearable, we go through it before we enter high school, because we all start off human after being born, but our blood is poison to vampires, even though we are human, we are still vampire, just without the blood thirst, and we know about vampires. We change when we mature in the most about of time, before high school. Its pain almost so horrible, some go crazy until the end of the change. The parents lock us in our rooms, for their safety as well as ours. The change normally stops before the first week of school, but can continue until the end of the first month, but even then, there are still some stages we still go through. Like none of us sleep right now, but that'll change here in a few days, some of us won't touch mortal food, some won't touch blood, so it depends on which part of accepting their fate the vampires are in." Kagome's eyes showed her thanks for clearing up it all a bit, though Shawn did get a bit off topic.

"Well, we can still yell at him, can't we? I mean, he is supposed to have better control than that, isn't he? Can't Kat do something about it?" Daniel's hope filled words were silenced by everyone but Kagome's death glares.

"Kat can't do anything but give him a lecture about having better control. None of us can do anything about him though, he's an Untouchable!" everyone looked at Kagome, who had stifled a giggle.

"Um, sorry, I wrote a song called Untouchable. Anyway, what's an Untouchable?"

"Well, Kat's father cheated on her mother, which resulted in my father, Shawn's mother, and Keith's father. Kat got to govern us, because she's the oldest by a few years, but we're all the same age, give or take a few months, so we can't go by that. They're only going by maturity, now, so the first to marry one of us, they will rule equally; so the first one of us to marry K will govern." Kagome looked at them.

"But don't you think that you are taking that rule a little too seriously? I mean, is this a new rule, or is it old?"

"Old, from the original elders themselves. Rumor has it that they foresaw this happening, because some of them could see into the future, one of the rare gifts now days. They were smart people, those elders, because they have guidelines for everything so far. Even us eating only the human mortals that were on death roll and rules about only being able to leave the town to never return but on special occasions because you have to be able to resist even staring at buckets of blood. They were smart; they even had rules about your group, Kagome, and about your demon friends that came to 'visit' you the other day, and how we're not supposed to kill them, unless they kill one of us, then they're free game!" Matt began to look rather excited at the thought of killing Kouga and Sesshomaru, and Kagome giggled.

"No offence, Matt, but I think that it would take all of you in here to take down Sesshomaru and his poison whip, and that's only if he doesn't use Tokijin, for if he uses the sword, you're screwed, you'd need everyone in the school, plus Kat and the other elders. Kouga would only take me and you, now, he's still an issue. Don't get too cocky, Matt, he could take you easy, both of them could!" he scowled at her.

"No way! Anyway, if they were from the past, how did they get here?" Kagome looked up at him.

"I, uh, I really don't know. I have a few theories, but it's not as if I can test them, but one is more likely than another. It's possible that since I'm not there to be with the well, and I'm far away with the remaining sacred jewel shards, it's letting more people through the well to try to get them back. I really don't know. Maybe, it only lets demons and those with shards through the well, and they were allowed through. Inuyasha and I never tried to get anyone else through, other than Miroku and Sango, and they aren't demons." Kagome scowled to herself, and a few people stepped back at the look on her face, and others tried to read Matt's mind to figure out what had happened that night, and they gasped.

"Whoa, Matt, you do realize that you were screaming Japanese to them?! Where did you learn Japanese, because I don't remember that being a class?!" Daniel remarked, and everyone looked at them.

"How could they have possibly gotten here from Japan? Who do you think paid for their tickets?" Kagome gave them a look that told them to shut up.

"I don't know, how am I supposed to know?! For all I know they could have stowed away on the plane! (**A/N: Thank you, dear reviewer, for this idea!!!) **But, back to the original conversation, do you think that you could have mistranslated what the elders originally meant? I mean, could they have meant another vampire, or another person, or marry someone like them, someone who is a lot like them." Kagome looked at Matt as she said this, and then quickly looked at Shawn, who smiled at her. Matt looked away from her.

"Yea, well, I doubt it, my father was one of the elders that read out the rules from the original text and translated it. My father is hardly ever wrong."

"Oh, shut it Matt, hardly ever wrong means that he is wrong sometimes, and it's impossible to always be right. If you ask me, your father is self centered." Shawn playfully hit Matt's shoulder.

"Yea, well, at least I'm not the one dating a girl as a cover up to the fact that you're gay. C'mon, admit it, you never even showed any interest in any of the girls here, but a newcomer appears and you're all over her. Admit it, it's a cover up, you're gay!" Matt smiled triumphantly as everyone gasped around them, and Kagome threw him an incredulous look.

Shawn caught Kagome's eye and sent her his thoughts, _It's not true; he's just getting mad about me winning the argument. _

_**I know, but you're not going to get everyone to listen, you have to prove it to them.**_

_Yea and how do you suppose I do that? _

_**Do something that a gay man wouldn't dare to do. **_At a look from him, Kagome decided to change it. _**Allow me to restate, do something PG rated that a gay guy wouldn't do. **_Kagome's eyes had a light in them as he said, "How's this for proof?" and moved toward her with lightening fast speed, and put his arms around her waist, and she put hers around his neck and he slowly bent his head to kiss her. When their lips touched, Kagome could feel a spark ignite in her mind, and quickly checked herself for feelings for him, real feelings, of love, or something much, much more than that, and found she did care for him; how much, she didn't know, but she knew she did enough to never want to hurt him, at least no more than could be helped.

Her hands slid to his hair, and his went to her upper back, pulling her closer, slightly, and she pulled back for air, red faced and enjoying the moment. Matt gave her an angry look, and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from Shawn and closer to him, barely an inch between them, and only five inches between their faces. "We need to talk." And that was all that he said before pulling her after him, to an entire different wing of the school, to one of the soundproof classrooms that they had because of the students superior hearing.

"You, know, Kagome, you could actually act as if this kind of stuff hurts me, okay? I mean, I really do care about you, Kagome." He started to come closer, but Kagome threw up her barrier, and he stopped.

"I'm not good at lying, Matt; perhaps I should take lessons from you? You seem to be good at it." He winced as if she had hit him, and hung his head.

"I guess I deserved that, but, Kagome, please, you know that I do care for you, don't you, and you know that I just can't show you in front of K, you know that!"

"Are you saying that you'd be with me, but only while you are with K, so pretty much you are wanting to cheat on her with me, or cheat on me with her?!" Kagome threw her shield up against him, lessening the energy that way it would only shock and burn him, and he hissed in pain.

"Kagome, would you just listen?!" Kagome frantically shook her head and lost her concentration, pulling down her barrier. Matt, sensing this, quickly pulled her into an embrace, wiping the tears from her face.

"Kagome, I really do care for you, I really like you." Kagome looked up at him with her tear stained face, with a lot of pain in her eyes.

"But K, what about K? You have feelings for her too, don't you? It's not going to happen, you can't keep both me and her, it's just not right." Matt, pulled her closer, and Kagome had a fleeting image of Inuyasha holding her close after an argument run though her mind.

He put a finger underneath her chin, and made her look up at him. "Kagome, you just…you don't...uh…let me show you." And he lowered his mouth onto her, and kissed her, but this wasn't like any other kiss she had ever gotten. This one had passion behind it, had emotion and it had the very _meaning _that every kiss is supposed to have. Her hands were in his hair within moments, and his were on her side, just below her breasts, rubbing back and forth, still keeping up with the kisses.

Kagome smiled into the kiss, she just couldn't help it; he knew exactly how to get under her skin. Deep in her mind, Kagome knew that this was wrong, knew she had to step away from him, regain control of the situation, but she couldn't bring herself to end it. Eventually, Matt let go of her, and she pushed him to the other side of the room.

"Matt," Kagome's eyes were on the floor, and she had her shield up so that he couldn't walk near her again, and she was determined not to let it fall again. "why don't you just leave me alone, please? I'm sick of hearing your lies, and your excuses, and your tricks, so why don't you go and bother someone else that might actually believe that you care, which you obviously don't." Kagome looked up, and Matt seen the tears that she had been trying so hard to hide. He took a step forward, apprehensive, trying to decide if he should try walking through the barrier or not, and thought better of it, so he just stood there.

"K-Kagome, really, this whole teary eyed thing has got to stop! It's not as if we can't be together!" His yelled words caused Kagome to bring her hand from her face, and her eyes from the ground.

"Really? And how do you suppose we be together, huh?"

"We could be together secretly, Kagome, and I can still fulfill my duty to K; it's a win-win situation!" Kagome shortened her barrier then made it go away; giving him a hopeful look, she then ran up to him. Matt opened his arms, thinking she was going to hug him, or even kiss him, but was quite surprised when her fist came in contact with his nose, a move that would shatter a normal human's nose, but it only gushed for a few seconds, before resetting itself and healing.

They stood that way for a few moments, Kagome's fist still partially in the air, and him staring at her, dumbfounded. "What. The. HELL! Was. That. For!?!?!?!?!"

Kagome's voice was so low and serious, and he had to strain to hear her. "If you thought that I would even consider being the side girl for you, you were mistaken. Get a life, and give up that dream; I'm with Shawn, and I won't be second best to him."

"Really? Not second best, eh? Then why don't you leave him and Hannah alone for 10 minutes with a hidden camera and see what happens, huh?" Kagome looked stricken, and she ran out of the room, stopping only to dry her eyes before she walked back into the auditorium, and make it where you can barely tell that she was crying.

"Oh, hey, Kagome! Guess what? We got this brilliant idea! Remember the song you sang earlier for everyone? Well, there are a few people on the prom committee here, and we all got the great idea to have you sing a few songs during the times that Evanescence is taking a break! Isn't it a terrific idea, I mean… oh, Kagome, what's wrong, you look like you had been crying?"

"It's nothing; I just miss my family, that's all, Sea." The girl gave her a look.

"Alright, if you're sure. So, do you want to go it? Sing for everyone, I mean?" Kagome smiled then nodded. "Great! How about tomorrow you bring in all of your songs to me, and we'll go through them and figure out which ones you will sing, okay?" Kagome nodded, walking over to Shawn as Matt walked in, running into Adam.

"Dude, it's not quite fair for you to do the things that you are doing to them two."

"Yo, what do you mean, Adam?"

"I read Kagome's mind when she first came in looking rather upset, before she had a chance to calm down enough to put up a mind block. Don't worry; I'm pretty sure that I'm the only person to read it, because I put up a mind block on her mind until she calmed down enough to make her own. Matt, you need to choose, you need to let one of them go. It's not fair to toy with Kagome and K's feelings. If it's K you want, let Kagome alone, because she could actually be happy with Shawn, Matt, no matter how much you might hate it. And if it's Kagome you want, drop the act of liking K before she actually falls for it, okay? Because there's some of us out here that actually has feelings for her, whether you do, or not." Matt looked at Adam in the eyes.

"I still don't understand why she took what I said the way she did."

"Matt, you're an idiot; don't you ever listen to K? She told you and me this morning why Kagome is here and not back in her own home, traveling through time to meet ass holes that think they can have more than one woman." Matt grimaced at his words. "The Inuyasha guy asked her to be his mistress. She loved him, Matt; she at least thought she did anyway. He wanted her to be his side girl, the second best to the original. Do you find that very fair?" Matt watched Adam walk to the others, who were all messing around with Kagome, who laughed with her beautiful chocolate eyes twinkling.

That is, until her necklace lit up, and a barrier formed around her, throwing everyone back. "Kagome! What the HELL?!" everyone screamed at her as she was led by her necklace to the back of the room, where she punched the wall, and a red stone flew out.

Kagome woke up from her hypnotized stupor and looked around, noticing that everyone was on the ground. "W-what happened? Were we attacked or something?" Shawn came up to her and pointed to the stone that came out of the wall, and she immediately understood, and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Shawn, I'm so sorry, what did I do?!"

"Nothing too horrible, none of us are dead, you just threw up your barrier, pushing us all back and knocked a hole into the wall, getting out a stone that gives you magical powers. No biggie." Kagome smiled at his attempt to make her small attack sound like she gave them all cookies. She looked back at the stone and picked it up, examining it.

"Red, this one's red. I think that Max and K said that the red one was over mainly fire, but also the other elements, just not as strong. Hmm, could come in handy prom night." Kagome said, looking up at Shawn, and she barely even saw Matt scowl.

The bell rang, and before Kagome had a chance to finish her good-bye kiss with Shawn, Matt had her pulled out of the building and into the parking lot, where he threw her up against K's truck.

"Listen up Kagome, and listen well. I really do care for you, so you need to forget the whole PDA in front of me, because it hurts."

"Anta ippen shinde koi!" Kagome screamed at him, because she knew that he understood what she had said.

**Matt's Short POV:**

I can't friggin' believe Kagome just told me to fuck off and die!

**A/N: Well, guys, I hope you are satisfied with this chapter, I hope it cleared some things up for you, and I hope you got a kick out of Kagome this chapter, because the others are a little… well, you'll see. In a few hours or days, I should have charter nine up, and shortly following, chapter 10. I've already finished them about 4 times, but I guess my laptop didn't like them, because it deleted over half of the chapters. ******** I mean, chapter nine was 48 pages long, but now it's only about 13. Makes me sad, oh so very sad. But, if I even got one review that said my story was good, or that they'd help me kill my laptop, or that someone out there is good with computers, which I'm not, and has a clue what's wrong with it so I can get it fixed, I'll be uber happy!! **************** lol **************


	9. Chapter 9& an apology!

Disclaimer: You get the point. I'm still sad about it.

**A/N: I know I said I would update in a few days, and that was last year, literally, but I've had a lot happen. My sister went into labor, my aunts house burned down, my mom lost her job, and my dad decided to try to get custody. Add finals, exams, and homework, you can see why I didn't get to finish it up as soon as I thought that I would, but you can really blame me, now can you? I love you guys, I really do. You know that, right? So, I'm really trying to give you loads to read, especially that last chapter. Be sure to check out some of my other stories, please, I'm trying to figure out a way to make them more interesting. Anyway, on with the story!!!**

"Aww, Kagome! You two are such a cute couple, oh, I'm so jealous!" The rest of her single female friends agreed; Kagome just bit into her apple.

"Yea, he is pretty sweet." It was four days until prom and Shawn had just brought up a huge bouquet of red roses and had bought her break and even brought it to her. "Hey, guys, what do you know about a girl named Hannah?"

"Well, Shawn used to date her, but then she changed to get home schooled instead after six months of them dating. Word has it that they had sex, and she got pregnant, but panicked and transferred to home school. No one has seen the kid, but I think that her 'little sister' is actually her daughter, because she cares for her more than Hannah's mother does." The all spoke in whispers that only Kagome could hear with her new enhanced hearing.

Kagome watched as K ate four tacos, and the guys beside her watched in awe as she didn't even have to chew. The guys turned their heads and laughed a bit, nudging Matt, who blushed at the thoughts they sent him, and Kagome laughed.

_Matt, you're so friggin' lucky! No gag reflex when she doesn't want it! AND, you're going to marry her! How much luck could you get in one man?! _

_**Shut up, Luke, it's not like that, Kaden and I don't do that kind of stuff. **_

_That may be so, but you will someday! _

Matt blushed, and then turned K upside down as she started choking on one of the tacos.

_**There's your gag reflex, Luke. **_K smiled at Matt, who grimaced in return, his recent version a smile.

"Kaden, I think perhaps we should leave now. Break is about over, and we need to round up the rest of the human mortals before the belle rings, and we are all sent home. There will be a lot of hungry vamps on the loose; the school trip to the hunting grounds isn't until tomorrow, and the Mortals aren't safe until then." K nodded, and Kagome went with them to round them up. Shawn walked up beside the field that she had created to protect her and the other mortals. Shawn walked through it, because she allowed it to be so.

"So, how are you liking you're new found powers?" The necklace had started developing her, giving her powers that any other vampire would have. She was strong, fast, agile, durable, and a fast healer, just like a vampire, and with the 'fire stone' as K was now calling it, came control over all the elements, but fire was the most powerful yet.

"They're different, they make me feel different. I don't think I've ever looked so fit." Her new found powers had indeed changed her body. Kagome found that just this morning that she had abs like an exercise trainer, wasn't easily hurt, and was just as fast as the rest of the vampires. Shawn nodded in agreement.

"I think they're pretty cool. I mean, now I don't have to be as gentle when I hug you or kiss you." Inside the barrier, he stopped and kissed her, and because she didn't want anyone out of the barrier that was already in the barrier, they all ran into it, then stood up laughing at their own misfortune. "Oh, hey, K and I are going to the dress store today to make final picks on our dresses. We've got two or three on hold, and we're going to make final picks. You can come with us if you want. I could get your opinion on which dress I should pick."

"Yeah, I'll come. Now I won't be as surprised as the night I come to pick you up. I might be out of my shocked stupor of how beautiful you look by the time we get to the prom." Kagome smiled and gave him another kiss.

"Kagome, Shawn, c'mon! The bell rings in a few moments, and I don't want you having to fight off more vampires than you can." K stared at Matt after he said this.

"She can handle it, Matt; she's stronger than you think. Let her boyfriend worry about her, and you don't because that's not your job." Matt nodded, and gave Kagome a look.

_**What, Matt?**_

_Could you at least pretend that you care whether or not I get hurt from this?_

_**Depends. I'm not very good at lying; perhaps you could give me a lesson or two? You seem to be better at it than me. **_

_Don't go there, Kagome, I do care._

_**Then stop lying to everyone, especially K and me. **_

They rounded the corner in front of the school, through four winding alleys, and through an old door that lead to a wide, beautiful room, the mortal safe house. K went over to talk to Kimea, and Matt stood beside Shawn and her.

"Kagome, would it be possible for you to help us out Friday? Prom is Saturday and since there will be mortals all over the place because we are having it in Memphis, a human city, we are all going hunting tomorrow during school. The other mortals don't have to show up at school then, but we'd like it if you did. You could protect the prison guards and the prisoners that aren't on death row with your shield. We try to only hunt those on death row at the prisons, but there are some more blood thirsty than others that try to attack other people as well to get purer blood, instead of mixed blood." Matt asked her.

"Mixed blood? What's that?"

"When you rape or murder someone, you get flecks of tainted blood on the inside of your veins. Most of those people that are on death row have murdered many people, many flecks of tainted blood. Mixed blood." Kagome nodded along with what Matt was telling her.

"Alright, I'll help Friday. I might get in people's way, though so you're the one taking a huge risk."

"Kagome, Kagome come over here, quick!" K had her nose and mouth covered with her hand and was pushing the other vampires out the door as she was going, covering their nose and mouth as she went.

"What is it?" Kagome walked over to Kimea, and noticed lines of blood running down her arm. "Oh my Kami-sama, what happened, what did K do?"

"Nothing, it was a complete and total accident! I swear she didn't do it on purpose. We were joking around and her arms went up the same time mine went down-wait no, that's backwards. Hers went down while mine were going up and her nails accidently scratched and broke the skin on my arms." Kagome finished cleaning her up, and covered the sores with bandages, and the bandages were covered with a cloth, and then tied to put pressure to stop the bleeding. Kagome put the bloody rags she used to clean up in the sink and burned it.

"Hojo, check K for blood under her nails away from the other vamps and clean her up with peroxide, then burn the cloth." Hojo nodded. "Kimi, I am going to take you home to Analyissia." Kimi nodded, giggling. Kagome dismissed the giggle as shock from loosing blood, even though it was a very little amount. .

Shawn walked with her and Kimi to the house down the street, and as they walked up the driveway, a girl in complete black stepped out of the house, with a look that made Kagome think that she was going to eat them, squish them, or torture them, and love every minute of it. Black nail polish and makeup completing the look, she was exactly how you would expect a vampire to look if you didn't know any better. Kagome saw a smirk appear on her lips and Kagome realized that she was reading her mind, so she promptly cleared it.

"Kagome, dearest, do you fear me? Is that what that look is about, is that what those thoughts were about? You are scared of me?" Kagome's barrier came up out of habit, and Analyissia smirked. "Are you a good fighter, my Kagome?"

"Are you a creepy vampire?" smirking, Analyissia guided Kimea inside the house.

"Shawn, I'm getting out of here, she's giving me the creepers." Laughing, Shawn and she raced back to mortal safe house to get ready to leave to go to the dress store.

Meeting K and Matt at the door, they all put on their shoes. "Wait, you're coming too, Matt?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yeah, K wants me to help her pick out her dress, same reason Shawn's here for you." Kagome gave him a glare, and he smirked, the closest she's seen him smile since the incident in the abandoned classroom. Stalking out of the house, she pulled Shawn with her, and she jumped into the backseat with him, waiting for K and Matt. There had been something gnawing at her ever since the episode with Matt a day or so before.

"Shawn, can you answer something very truthful for me?" He nodded, and Kagome took in a deep breath, closing her eyes. "Who's Hannah?"

Shawn looked at her, dumbfounded. "She's, well, she's this girl that I used to date. We were in the same grade, but after… some stuff, she got transferred so that she could have home school instead. Why, who told you about her?"

"Oh, uh, I was just wondering, a friend of mine told me a bit about her, and I wanted to know the full story. That's all." Shawn leaned back in the seat, satisfied, and put his arm around her.

"Kagome, I can really see myself with you for a while." Kagome blushed.

"Shawn, we've only been dating a few days, it's a bit early to decide that you'll be with me forever, don't you think?" Shawn shrugged.

"I guess, but I was only saying what I feel at this moment." Kagome settled back into the seat as K and Matt got into the car and started it up, with K driving.

They arrived at the dress shop five minutes and three people going off on K for having Barbie Girl on repeat the whole ride later, and Kagome was the first out, running up to the desk to get her four dresses she had on reserve. The lady handed them to her, and she dragged Shawn behind her to the dressing room, where she pushed him down on a chair, and ran into the stall, determined to get it over with as soon as possible.

Kagome looked at the dresses in her hands and she almost threw up all over the two that K made her try on and reserve for when they came back, but decided to try them on first after hearing K and Matt come in a few moments later. She tried on the black one, thinking that it was more of her color than the neon pink one.

She came out the same time that K did, and both Matt and Shawn almost fell out of their chair after looking at Kagome, who pushed out her leg through the slit up the side clear up to her hip. K looked at her, and Kagome looked at K.

"Yeah, Kagome, I really don't think that that dress is you. You remember that song Fancy by Reba McIntire that I played for you the other day?" Kagome nodded. "Well, it's just like the 18 year old whore's dress, except that hers was ruby red." Kagome laughed, and then looked closer at K's dress.

It was pink and had ruffles everywhere, and glitters all down the barely floor-length dress. Kagome shook her head at it. "You look like a pink, sparkly marshmallow." They all laughed, and K pulled Matt out of his chair, which shocked him, because he never took his eyes off of Kagome the entire time she walked out of the stall. She pulled him into her stall, muttering something about needing help out of the dress she had no problem getting into, and Kagome glared at the door before walking into her own stall, Shawn following closely behind.

"Kagome, I only see one of these dresses that would remotely be like anything you would wear, Ms. Tomboy, and let me tell you, it's not that pretty a dress." Kagome began to undo her dress after making sure he was turned around and couldn't see her naked, scarred body.

"I know, but I couldn't find anything that was me, everything is really girly. I told K we should shop at Hot Topic for my dress, but she insisted that we come here. None of this stuff is something that I would wear and actually like!" Kagome fumed about her misfortune and Shawn laughed at her wanting to shop at Hot Topic for a dress for prom.

Shawn put his arms around her, and she leaned into his embrace, temporarily forgetting that she only had the dress halfway up, and her entire bra was showing. He lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes. "Kagome, just forget what everyone else wears, forget what you wear, I'll pick out your dress, and then if you look good in it, you'll get it, and then we'll both be happy. I actually kinda liked that first dress." Kagome knew he was kidding by the look in his eye, but she also knew that if he hadn't been, she'd have kicked his ass. She smiled because she knew he had read her mind, for he smiled too and out loud asked, "How hard are you going to kick it?"

She smiled and he zipped up her dress, and then made an attempt to unzip the pink whore-dress right back off of her, but she stopped him. "Gotta show K, she'll want to see it."

They walked out of their stall, but K and Matt were still in hers, and they could hear some whispers through their door. Five more minutes of waiting and they finally came out, with K wearing an easy slip on dress that didn't even have to be zipped. It was ocean blue, and had sequins all down in a diagonal line starting at the waist, and below was entirely sequins, you could hardly see any fabric.

"K, jeez, what took you so long getting that dress on?" K smiled at Kagome.

"Well, I put it on, but ended up taking it off a few times." She winked and Kagome had a baby barf in her mouth. K looked down at Kagome's frilly pink dress that she had on at that moment. It didn't even come to her knees, and had so many ruffles all over it; K wasn't sure where Kagome's breasts and butt was. "Take that thing off; it looked better on the hanger, you out shine the dress, it's not pretty enough to match your beauty." Kagome smiled at the compliment.

"Same to your dress, but it does bring out your eyes, but it makes you seem a bit…camouflaged. Someone of your beauty needs something that makes them stand out." K smiled at her.

"Hey, Kagome, I'll be right back, I've got an idea, just go ahead and keep trying on dresses, I'll raid the other's mind and find out what you looked like in them and tell you what I think, okay?" she nodded and he left her. She turned back to K and Matt, who were retreating back to K's stall, then went into her own, pulling on another dress.

She came out of the stall and waited five minutes for K to come out, which she didn't. Aggravated, short tempered, and a bit upset, she kicked in the door. The sight that came to her eyes about broke her heart, but she didn't want to admit it. K had Matt pushed up against the wall, and his shirt was off, and she was slowly working on his pants, but he kept moving her hands away from the button. K kept kissing him, and he had his hands on her breast and her waist, pulling her closer. Kagome heard K whisper into his ear repeatedly, "Forget her, just forget her, okay?" before they finally noticed her standing there.

Matt seen a quick flash of pain come across her face, and she quickly covered it up with anger. "K, go make out on your own time, not while others are waiting on you, it's rude. Matt, can't you keep that thing in control for five minutes?" she turned and walking out of the stall and K quickly got the dress on then walked out.

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, then at K, who was wearing an orange dress. It puffed out at the bottom, with occasional glitter globs along the bottom. Kagome was wearing a black and silver dress, with no glitter or sparklers at all, but it still stood out. "Oh, Kagome, you look adorable, but it's still… not quite you. It's…missing your pizzazz!"

"You look good; I think you should get that one." K nodded.

"Yeah, I think I will. It brings out my eyes and makes my breasts look bigger." K laughed and Kagome faked one, the previous episode still fresh in her mind, while K, it seemed to not bother her that Kagome got so upset with her. Kagome sighed. "What's wrong?"

"None of these dresses are me, none of them look quite right, it's so aggravating!" Kagome looked away from the others and walked back into her stall, putting her clothes back on, not even bothering to try on the teal dress hanging in her stall.

"Kagome, wait, please don't give up, okay? Try this last dress on for me, please?" Shawn came out of nowhere, brandishing an opaque black bag containing a dress. Kagome sighed.

"Shawn, it's no use, there's nothing in this store that could possibly be me!" He gave her a pleading look, and she rolled her eyes, taking the dress. "Alright, for you; but if I don't like it, you have to do me a big favor."

"And if you like it, or even love it?" Kagome smiled at him.

"I'll do you a favor." She turned and went into the stall, then poked her head out at the others. "I think I'm going to need a little bit of help." Matt and Shawn stood, but K pushed him back into his seat, giving him a look, and he shot Kagome a hateful look, which she returned.

Shawn closed the door, and she unzipped the bag, pulling the dress out. Kagome took in a sharp breath, this turned to give him a kiss. "Shawn, it's perfect! My favorite colors, my style, everything is just perfect!" She kissed him again, and he laughed.

"You've still got to try it on!" He fumbled with her shirt, asking for permission, which she gave, and he pulled it over her head. He then pulled at the button on her jeans, and then slipped them off of her. "May I?" His eyes never left Kagome's as he pull the dress all the way out of the bag and off the hanger, then he put it closer to her feet, and she stepped in, and he pulled it over her bottom, then slowly over her breasts, laying a kiss on the top of each of them before putting her arms through and zipping it up.

Kagome walked out of the dressing room and Matt and K could do nothing but stare. "Most definitely winning Prom Queen in that dress. I won't stand a chance." Kagome sent her a quizzical look. "Oh, didn't I tell you? We got nominated as Prom Queens, as well as Naome Hunt and Hope-Nichole Tremble. Matt, Shawn, Adam, and Hojo all got nominated as Prom King. Surely you heard on the announcements?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I was zoned out, I was thinking about the Feudal Era, and my friends back home. Drawing, writing, you know, stuff that I do when I'm bored; you know me K." K smiled at her friend, then looked back at her friend's dress, and smiled even bigger.

"That one's perfect for you, now get out of it, so we can get out of here!" Kagome grinned, and then pulled Shawn into the dressing room with her to help get her back out of the dress. K smiled at this, knowing that her friend was only trying to get back at her for earlier, but dismissed it, knowing she deserved it, while Matt stared at their retreating forms, completely pissed off that Kagome would have another man in the dressing room with her that wasn't Matt.

**Matt's POV:**

I can't believe that she's doing this, it's so wrong! Shawn shouldn't be in there, I should, because Shawn is just going to hurt her. But then again, I did too; I still can't believe I did that. I feel awful about treating her the way that I did. And K didn't help at all when I told her about me having some feelings for Kagome.

She threw me up against the friggin' stall and started kissing me, squeezing my manhood, telling me to just forget Kagome, but that's impossible, no matter what K does to try to distract me. And then she had to go and act all innocent when Kagome busted the door open in fury, and found us in that… compromising position.

I never even took that dress off of her once, and she only pulled it up halfway, then she went and told Kagome something like that just to hurt her, and get her even more pissed at me! Well, it worked, and I hope K's happy, and I hope she feels awful when Kagome gets hurt when Hannah comes back to school next week and tells Shawn her big secret. He'll drop Kagome for Hannah faster than a fat man with explosive diarrhea to fulfill his duties to Hannah and their little girl he knows nothing about yet. Poor Kagome…stupid K. Stupid Shawn.

**Normal POV: **

Kagome had her arms around Shawn's neck, dress off, but she stood in only her jeans and bra. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, smiling and pulling him closer. Shawn poked his fingers through the bottom of her bra and pulled it over her breasts, rubbing the nipples, before she untangled herself from him and backed away, shaking her head. He tried to step closer, to put his arms around her again, but she shook her head more furiously, and threw up her barrier.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I went too fast, my bad. Are you okay?" she nodded and pulled on her t-shirt then zipped up the bag and took it to the register and paid for it before the others had time to realize what the heck she was doing, and she went outside to wait for them because K had to pay for her dress, and the guys had to pay for their ties that they picked out while waiting for the girls to get their dresses.

Matt was the first one out, and Kagome glared at him, and threw up her barrier. "What do you want, Matt?"

"What happened, why are you upset?" Kagome sighed and put the barrier down, then touched his forehead, sending what happened in the dressing room. He gritted his teeth, and put his hands into fists, clenching so hard that his knuckles went white. "He's your boyfriend, why did that make you upset?"

Kagome sighed again. "I… when he did that, I couldn't help but think of Kouga and Inuyasha. It's stupid, I know." She looked up at him. "That day that I was attacked, I don't think that they would have beaten me up, I think that they would have raped me, if you hadn't saved me in time. It's stupid to worry now, I could incinerate their ass, but I know they will come back. Kouga and Sesshomaru aren't demons who give up easily. Plus, they know what to expect this time, so they'll come prepared. Stakes, garlic, crosses, holy water, the whole shebang."

Matt started laughing. "You really think that all those things can hurt us? You've read too many books, and seen too many movies if you think that we worry about those things, they just piss us off! Holy water is just water that tastes funny, and I know this because I once drank an entire gallon of it for twenty bucks! Kagome, you should worry about how far you're going to push them to their death before you let them run off with their demonic tail between their legs, if you even let them go!" Kagome smiled and he put his arm around her.

"Kagome, I was there to protect you the first time, I'll be there to protect you every time afterwards, forever and always, promise." He took his arm off of her as K and Shawn came out talking, not noticing what Matt had done, and Kagome threw her barrier back up.

_Come on, Kagome, pull yourself together! Clear my mind, clear my mind, and don't think of anything, nothing at all. Noting but my choices as to who I want, because you obviously like them both, but I can't string Shawn along if I want Matt. But Matt's done nothing but hurt me so far, how can I be sure that he won't hurt me if we were together? Shawn… he's sweet and he knows me so well, so sensible, it's so rough! Well, at least I know I'm not the only one making this kind of decision, Matt is too. I guess I'll wait until he makes his decision, then I'll make my own, that way I won't be hurt too bad in the end. _ Kagome looked at Shawn who was standing besides her talking to K, and then at Matt, who was giving her a weird look. _Shawn will get hurt, though, I know it. If I don't choose him, he'll get hurt more than I would if Matt chose K._

Kagome sighed and stood up, then walked away from the car, and the others. "Kags, where you going?"

"I've got to go clear my head. I'll meet up with you later, okay?" Shawn looked as if he was going to stop her from leaving, but Matt grabbed his shoulder and shook his head, and he stepped back, nodding.

Kagome turned and walked off, then gradually grew into a run, not slowing until she got to the park a few miles away, where she sat down on the bench, catching her breath. A young woman walked cautiously toward her, pushing a baby stroller, and sat down on the bench beside Kagome.

"Hello, I'm Kagome, but I'm sure that…" the wind direction changed, and shot the woman and baby's scent toward her. _A MORTAL! Oh, no, if a vampire catches her scent, she's dead meat! She's over the town borders, she's free game! _Kagome stared at the woman stupidly. "Hasn't anyone told you about the people that walk into this neighborhood? You don't belong here, you're not safe here."

The woman gave Kagome an incredulous look, and Kagome put her hands up. "Hey, I'm just looking out for you; I've got your best interests at heart. How about I walk you to your car?" the woman stood, and backed away slowly.

"I can walk myself there, thank you, and I don't need your concern." Kagome pulled out her new cell phone that Kat had bought her, quickly dialing K's number.

"K? You need to get to the public park, stat; we've got a human here."

"So?"

"K, she's got a _baby_. We can't leave her to fend for herself."

There was a pause. "We're on our way; protect her until we get there. Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't die, Shawn will cry, and I don't know what to do with your stuff." Kagome smirked, then heard approaching footsteps.

"Send someone running, you won't get here in time in a car; they're already coming." Kagome hung up the phone, and slowly walked toward the woman.

"What's your name?"

"M-my n-name? I-it's Shayla, but you can call me Shale. Who are those guys over there?" she pointed to the left of Kagome.

"Those guys over there? They're trouble. I've got to get you and your baby out of here, okay? Do you trust me?" The woman slowly nodded as one of the three vampires advanced towards Kagome.

"Poser, I'm sure you know the rules here. She wandered here of her own accord, she's free game."

"Back off, Heath, she's got a baby." Heath smiled.

"Good, more for us. And you, if you're willing to drop your poser ways, and become a real vamp." Kagome looked into his eyes, and then smirked.

"Yeah? Well, tell you what; I'll drop my poser ways, when you gain brain cells and compassion." He swung at Kagome, and she blocked it, then did a round house kick, assign some of her spiritual energy into it, as well as some fire, which burned away some of his skin and clothing.

"Kags, don't fight him, he's too strong for you!" Kagome inwardly groaned when she heard Matt yell this.

"Matt, I've got this under control! Get her to safety!" he shook his head, and then joined in the fight.

"No way, Kagome, it'd kill me if you got hurt. I care too much for you to let that happen." Kagome let down her guard for a moment, and the vamp got a kick in, making Kagome fly back a few feet.

"Matt, are you okay?!" K's voice rung out as a few vehicles approached.

"I'm fine; Kagome's the one who got hurt!" K's face fell as she ran over to Matt, ignoring what he said.

"Why did you tell her that you cared too much for her to get hurt?" K's eyes glared daggers at him, and he sighed then looked over at Kagome who was looking back at him.

"I… I wanted to make her stop fighting, that's all K, really."

Kagome's hope fell to the ground, broke into a million pieces, and burned in front of her.

She stood, healed herself, and walked to Shale. "My name is…Brittney, I'll take you home." The woman nodded, and pushed the baby stroller faster than Kagome thought was possible, murmuring thank you over and over again which Kagome just nodded to.

They got into the car and Kagome started to drive them to Shale's house, with directions from Shale, when Kagome got to thinking about what had just happened. Matt didn't really want her, K didn't want her, and her new friends were scared of her. The only person that might want her there was Kat and Shawn. Kagome's eyes fell as she thought about this, then decided: She was not going back to stay. Sure, she'd go to school there, she'd do what she promised, but she would not stay there for the night.

No way, José, she was not staying where no one wanted her. They'd probably only think, 'Isn't something missing? Shouldn't someone else be here?' but then they'd probably dismiss it as forgetting something.

She wasn't worth remembering to them.

Well, they weren't worth remembering either. Sure, she'd left a track of her scent, but she knew no one would follow it; she knew she could leave and no one would care. No one, but perhaps Shawn and Kat. Matt was just a guy wanting to toy with her emotions and K hated her, was jealous of her, and didn't want her around. Who'd have thought that Kagome's first enemy then became her friend, to then become her worst friend?

Kagome sighed as she sat down on Shale's couch, then shut her eyes, trying desperately to change her thoughts, _make_ them different, _make_ them only English, _make_ them Brittney's thoughts, not Kagome's. Kagome had to be Brittney until she went back to V.E., had to be different, or else they were going to find her entirely too easily. But… does she want to be found?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey, guys, happy holidays! Just so you know: I'm going to begin to refer to Kagome as Brittney from now on, okay? Until prom night, she's Brittney, unless she's in V.E, or by a Vamp. Don't worry, she's not going crazy, she's just questioning her sanity!!! Also, I've been reviewing my story so far online, and it came to my attention that half of my chapters weren't even showing up! It didn't make much sense, other than the flashbacks that I threw in here and there to help you remember stuff, but I guess those flashbacks were telling you stuff you didn't know, as well as Kagome/Brittney's thoughts about giving herself to Kouga and all that. So, you missed out on one hell of a lemon, sorry. I don't even remember what all happened, but I do remember blushing just writing about it. You would have loved it!!! Anyways…**

**On with the story!!!!**

"Brittney, do you need a place to stay tonight?" She nodded, putting the baby's car seat on the couch. "Well, you're welcome to stay here until you find a place. That's why you were in the park earlier, huh? You sleep there?"

"No, it's just that the person I was staying with hates my guts, and doesn't want me there anymore. And my other option will get me knocked up." Kagome wiggled her finger that had a ring that Shawn had given her just that morning, and he wore a matching one. "He's already moving a bit fast. He got me a promise ring and got himself a ring that had my name on it surrounded by hearts. We've only dated a few days, really."

Shale smirked, and pulled some blankets out of the closets, and a pillow out of a drawer. "Here, you can sleep on the couch-bed. It's not the most comfortable thing on Earth, but it beats slides." Brittney and Shale laughed. She bent over the car seat. "Morning, little Miss Isabella! Did you have a good nap?" the baby girl smiled at her mother's funny faces.

"Isabella, that's a pretty name. Where did you get it?"

"The Twilight series. I just hope that she doesn't run into a vampire like Bella and Edward. Though they do make a cute couple." Brittney laughed nervously at the joking from the oblivious woman, thinking about Matt, but immediately stopped. If he or the others were looking for her, they'd be searching for her thoughts, her scent, or a trail, anything that would lead them to Kagome. But maybe not to Brittney. Because she had changed names, wore a new perfume, and if she didn't think like Kagome, then maybe they won't be able to trace her, and she could sort out her feelings for Matt, and his feelings and actions toward her.

"Brittney, there's one thing that I've got to ask of you: could you help me with little Bella?" Brittney nodded.

"Sure, I helped with my little brother, the only difference between him as a baby, ad her is an inch or so, right?" They laughed and sat down on Kagome's new bed.

"So, where do you go to high school?"

"Umm, Vincent Edward High. It's really small, not many kids there."

"What do you do for fun stuff? Like, do you do after school activities? What kind of grades to you make?"

"Um, I write songs and music for fun, but I don't do afterschool activities with it, but I have two free periods because of my awesome grades, and during free period, we play music, and stuff."

"Wow, really? Forgive me, but do you have Japanese or Chinese heritage?"

"Japanese."

"Do you speak it?"

"Fluently. I used to live there."

"What's your last name?"

"I….um….it's… Sotoru."

"I see. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think so; I need to work some things out before I go back. It's kind of important that I do before I go." Brittney smiled, and yawned.

"I do suppose you are tired. It's well past 10. I'll let you get some sleep, goodnight, Brittney."

"Goodnight, Shayla."

The next morning, Brittney (Kagome, don't forget!!!) was up and ready to leave and run to K's house to change clothes. She'd already had her shower, and was wearing Shayla's (or Shale's) clothes. Getting up the courage to actually go and not back out of it, she walked out of the house, dress bag in hand. She had realized she had not put it in K's car as she had intended and had brought it with her. The perfect dress, for the perfect night, with the perfect guy she knew perfectly well that she didn't like. Life was beginning to suck for Brittney (Kagome).

Not knowing when she would go back, Brittney borrowed a trash bag so that she could gather enough clothes to at least last her until Friday. She was not going to miss prom, she had made a promise to Shawn, no matter her true feelings about him. Whether or not she really had feelings for him, and they weren't just something her mind came up with to make her feel better about using him to make Matt mad at first, she wasn't going to break a promise. Plus, she told them that she would help protect those that are not on Death Roll. No way was she going to let many, many people die because of her; she would not let that happen.

Britney sighed as she looked at Isabella's bassinet that Shale had left in there overnight, at Brittney's insistence, and checked on the small child. Smiling at the small figure, Kagome wheeled it to Shale's room, and left a note on her bed, telling her where she went for when she woke up. Brittney slowly walked out, and then ran quickly to K's street, diving behind a trashcan when she stepped out of the door.

"Bye, Mom, don't forget to finalize my hair and makeup appointment!" K stepped into her car. "Matt, take it easy, you need to be better by prom!"

Matt's answering call almost tore Kagome's (**I'm switching back while she's around and in V.E.)** composure. "I'll try, but no promises. Those Vamps yesterday really gave me a beating." K nodded as she got into her car.

Kagome sat and patiently waited for her to leave, and then a little longer, to make sure she was gone and Matt was possibly asleep. Guilt set in as Kagome thought about the different possibilities that could have happened if she had stayed behind after getting Shale to her car. One tear fell at the thought that he might not be okay, but she quickly wiped it away, hoping that no one smelled it before she could sneak in the house; her cover could be blown if it had been.

Ten minutes later, Kagome was sneaking up the side of the house, just below K's window, on the first floor. After checking to make sure the window was unlocked and Matt wasn't in there, she opened it and climbed through then stood up.

Her room was pink and fluffy, with cheer things everywhere, bright colored clothes and bedspread. Kagome wanted to get out of there as soon as possible, before she either A. threw up pink fluff, B. got converted to peppiness, or C. went insane. Unable to wait to get out of the pep room, Kagome made a break for the door.

"Kagome-chan?" Kagome turned around in shock from the Japanese suffix she hadn't heard in awhile. There, in the middle of the hall, sat Hojo. "Kagome-chan, where have you been, and what are you doing?" Kagome sighed and brought a finger to her lips to silence him.

"I've been at a new friend's house. I've got… a few decisions to make, and I can't make them here. Didn't someone go look for me? They could have told you." He hung his head.

"Only one person went, because K threw a fit that you didn't come back. She didn't think that anyone should go look for you. Kat, Max, and…well…Matt thought otherwise, and everyone is too scared of K to go against her. Matt went, and he was out all night, running around, looking for you, but when he found you, he came back, saying you didn't want to be found; then collapsed in the floor." Kagome gasped.

"What?! It was pouring down rain all night long! Is he alright, he didn't get sick did he?" Hojo looked to the floor above them.

"He collapsed, Kagome-chan, he was in the rain for six hours, he has bad battle wounds, I can't be sure. But it's going to take a lot more than lizards and medicines to get him better. K's really mad at him for going, she doesn't care about him. I think that she just wants him because…" He looked back into Kagome's eyes. "I think that she just likes him because you want him, and he wants you. She's planning a fight with you for him." Kagome looked up and sighed.

She looked back at him, dead in the eye and, with as serious a face as she could muster, said, "I can't wait."

_So she wants to fight me, huh? Well, bring it on K, I'll be waiting. You don't just take everything out on your boyfriend because you're angry with him for looking for someone who's MIA. But Matt…he went looking for me? Why would he do that, has he made his decision, does he really want me instead of K? Was he really not lying? He's hurt, all because of me. Wait, maybe…and it's a long shot…but if my spiritual energy can destroy a demon and possibly a vampire, couldn't it heal them as well? Maybe…and if that doesn't work…them possibly…healing mists? I'll bet that I can make some, I have fire and water under my control…maybe I can use that. It worked on me when I got a paper cut last night, why not work on Matt? _Kagome began to silently climb the steps two at a time to where she was sensing Matt's energy.

Kagome slowly pushed the door open, looking around for people hiding their energy from her, but didn't find anyone, so she walked in and sat beside his bed. "Matt?" Kagome whispered, and he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Kagome? Where have you been, I went to look for you." He looked down at the large bandage across his chest, the many small ones on his arms and legs, and touched the one on his cheek. "We got beat up pretty bad. I was worried that you had met another vamp and they had killed you, as well as that woman and her baby. I found your scent, all the way to her house…but your thoughts and energy had purposefully changed, so I guessed that you didn't want to be found. I left you alone; I thought that that's what you wanted." Kagome looked at him, and he seen pain, guilt, and regret in her eyes, and she quickly masked it once she realized what he had seen.

"I… I didn't know that anyone was going to look for me; I just thought… that no one wanted me around, I was just dead weight. I couldn't even fight off those guys, and K didn't really care if I got hurt, I figured the only people that would care if I was gone was the Elders and Shawn, because I'm Shawn's prom date, and I could expose your kind, but I never would. When Shawn didn't even come, I just masked everything to try to forget my own thoughts and feelings, because I thought that no one cared. I was so broken, and I couldn't hold it in, I just…" Kagome looked up at him with tear filled eyes and smiled weakly. "I wrote a song about, it really. I'll probably play it at prom for K." they both grinned.

"Why did you do it? Why did you go look for me while it was pouring down rain and you in this condition? Why would you risk it all, just to find me? Don't give me the whole 'I didn't want you to be dead' stuff, I know that there's more to it than that." He looked at her and winced, then rubbed his arm.

"I… didn't lie to you when I told you that I loved you. I… I can't tell you anything more than that, yet, not until I'm sure of something." Kagome sighed, and then remembered her main reason for coming into the room to see him, other than her want to see him.

"Matt, why aren't you healing very fast? Aren't you supposed to have, like, super-healing, or something?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it has something to do with the weapons they used. I think that they either used vampire slayer blades on their knives, or poison tipped blades, because that's all that could keep me from healing as fast as I normally do."

"Can I try something to make you heal faster?" he nodded. "Okay, take a deep breath, and look the other way; I'm working on a theory." She put her arms on his smaller wounds and started pouring some spiritual energy into them and over his wounds. They moved a bit, but not enough to close up, so she tried the healing mists. She ran to the sink and dipped a bowl and her hands in the water, and hurried back to him, placing her wet hands on him. "Tell me if it gets too hot." His face turned stricken as her hands turned red from flame as she placed it just above his arm. She willed the water she had placed on him and her hands to move and combine with the fire, and it did. She forced the mists on him, filling the wounds, and tried to get it to close. It didn't, at least not all of the way; the wounds only closed about a centimeter or so.

"Maybe if you tried the two together, Kagome?" she whirled around and came face to face with Kat and began to try to step around her. "Where have you been?"

"The human mortal's house, ma'am."

"Why?"

"To make a big decision, Kat."

"And have you made it?"

"Not yet, ma'am, but I have come up with a new song for prom night."

"Well, you have until tomorrow night to make it, Kagome, you're not missing any more school than that, and from what I've read from Matt last night, he's already made his decision. Perhaps you should, too, in that little amount of time as well." Kat gave her a hug as Matt began to talk.

"Kat, did you find out anything about what Kagome thought about the translation?" Kat's grip tightened on Kagome as Kagome tried get away and out of there, trying to 'get gone.'

"Actually yes, apparently your father and the others that helped him translate missed a few very important parts. It does say you should marry one of the other Untouchables, but it also says to do it to become a stronger leader, but you can marry another vampire and lead. The first of you to marry another vampire is the new leader when I step down." Matt looked at Kagome's back, since it was the part facing him.

"You thought about it, I asked, because-" Kagome threw up her barrier, reducing its power so that it didn't hurt her, just push her away. Kagome pushed herself away from the bed, then ran as fast as she could out the door and up the stairs, to her room.

After scrambling around her room and picking up clean clothes, stuffing them into the bag on her back, Kagome ran out into the hallway, almost knocking Matt over. "Kagome, would you wait a moment... why are you crying?"

"I don't want to hear it! I don't want to get hurt again; I couldn't bear it, if it's a lie! Iie, I don't want to hurt him, or you, it's not just you…I have to decide too!" Kagome's babbling wasn't making any sense to Matt. First, she's not wanting to get hurt, then not wanting to hurt him, and going on about have to decide. Decide what? Well, whatever it is, she only had one more day to do it.

Kagome couldn't get past him without knocking him down the steps, so she turned around to go upstairs, but Kat stood in her way. Turning to go back into her, she ran, looking for an exit. Kat and Matt gaining on her, Kagome threw open the window, and looked below at the thorn bushes directly underneath her window, and hoped to goodness that she didn't land on them.

She jumped, and closed her eyes as a blinding red light came from no where.

She waited for the impact of the ground, but it never came. She opened her eyes, and she was floating in the air; she was… _flying!_ No, not flying, hovering. The necklace charm was manipulating the air around her to keep her from hitting the ground and possibly hurting herself. The crystal was beginning to become more powerful, and it was able to protect her, without having her activate it herself. Kind of scary, when you think about it. On a whim, Kagome willed the air to push her higher up, and when she was, she willed it to propel herself forward. Kagome turned as she sensed someone watching her, and waved at Matt and Kat's astonished forms as she was pulled forward at an alarming rate. Unable to control how fast she was going, Kagome was dodging things left and right to keep from slamming into them. She swiftly broke concentration on her advancing power, and fell promptly to the ground, right in front of a store called 'All a V. Needs.'

"Kagome, Kagome! Are you alright? Kagome, do you realize what you were just doing?" She nodded. "Kagome, you were flying!"

"Thank you, Captain Obvious, I'll be sure to invite you to the next party I throw so you can tell me I'm throwing it!" Kagome looked up angrily at the stupid person, and gasped then shook her head at the red clothing. "No way…Go away; you're not supposed to be here! You can't be here; you're not supposed to be in America or V.E. away from your mate and infant, Inuyasha, so go home!" He grabbed her arms.

"Kagome, she was pregnant, but not with my baby, with Naraku's! It wasn't my child, and she was mated before me, so it was canceled. I knew that we would be together, so I came to look for you! Do you know what an airplane is? Well, your mother sent me on one! It used some kind of magic to get me here, and there was that weird box where I was at, and it was showing a girl named Dora. She needed help getting everywhere, and she talked to me! It was amazing!" Kagome smacked him, accidently throwing in some purification powers into it, making his cheek sizzles on impact.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" he lunged at Kagome, eyes tinted red. Her heart quickened it pace, and she froze and closed her eyes waiting for the impact of Inuyasha's body onto hers, but it never came. For a moment, she was sure that the charm had acted of its own accord again until she opened her eyes and seen Shawn standing in front of her, holding back Inuyasha.

"I don't know who the _hell_ you think you are, but if you ever; _ever_ so much as think about attacking Kagome again, I'll kill you!" Shawn's eyes were completely black as he said this, and his glare sent ice into Kagome's very soul just seeing it. Inuyasha's eyes were completely red when Shawn's grip around his neck tightened, and Kagome squealed.

"Shawn, put him down, quick!" He did as she bade and she pushed him out of the way with wind. "Inuyasha!" He turned toward her. "OSUWARI!" he plunged into the ground and Kagome said it about twenty more times, forming a deep crater in the ground.

Shawn peered into the crater that was Inuyasha, then back at Kagome. "Remind me to stay on your good side." She only glared back at him.

"You're already on my bad side. Why did you come looking for me with Matt, not just leave him to do it himself? I'm not his girlfriend, I'm yours; you should have looked as well!" He looked at his feet.

"I got…preoccupied." Kagome caught a glimpse of memory from Shawn and gasped.

"You were with K? You kissed K! No, you didn't just kiss K, you got a BJ out of the deal, I'm so happy for you! Hey, maybe you can take tips from Inuyasha; he's pretty good at going back on his word too!" She turns away from him, shaking her head, and he grabbed her and pulled her back to him. Kagome was pressed against him completely, but was fighting furiously to be released. "Shawn, let me go now!"

His eyes had the icy glare set into them once again as he forced her to look up at him. "I am nothing like him. I know your past, Kagome, and I am nothing like him." He then grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers, roughly kissing her, forcing his tongue through her lips. Kagome used her new strength and pushed him away, burning his shirt.

"Sure looks identical to me," she spat. "You cheated on me with another, just because I wasn't around to do it myself. Not that I would have, not for you. I'm better than that."

"You're just blowing this all out of proportion because of Matt. If you didn't like Matt, you'd be fine with this, and you know it." Kagome felt as if she had been slapped, and muttered he didn't have anything to do with this. "You have no one if you don't have me. Matt hates you, K wants you dead, and Kat only wants you around because she's Leader and she can't send you home. Even your Japanese friends don't want you. Hojo wants to marry your friend, Inuyasha wants to have sex with you, but that's it. No one wants you if you don't have me."

Kagome felt herself start to believe what he said and almost fell to her knees, but instead stood her ground and set her jaw and then slapped him and got into his face."If no one wants me around, I won't be around. I know that you want K, so I'll leave you be; you two so obviously deserve each other. Matt doesn't hate me, if you really paid attention, you'd have realized that. Hojo wants to marry me friend, so what? He doesn't like me like that; I don't like him like that. No biggie. Yeah, Inuyasha wants sex, that's it, but that's all you wanted with Hannah, wasn't it? And to think you never talk to her now after she's had your daughter. What a shame." Kagome turned and walked away.

"What about prom?"

"Prom? I'm going single." She gave him the bird over her head as she walked away, smirking to herself.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome's Vampire Empire

Hey guys, I'm sorry about the wait, yet again. And there might be some parts you are missing in the story, but it's my stupid old laptop, but I'm on a new one, so it should be a bit better.

On with the story!!!!!

Matt never heard about what happened with K and Shawn, he only heard about what Shawn told him about Kagome overreacting about him not coming to find her and Kagome went with it. She didn't feel like causing more drama between him and K. So when she went to school for the rest of the day, after taking Inuyasha to the airport and making him go home, she said nothing to anyone, just shot K a few dirty looks for costing Kagome her prom date.

Kagome only got to the school for the last five hours, the first of which was spent preparing the busses and deciding which prisons to visit, and the second getting there. By the time that they had gotten to the Mcleansboro Prison, Kagome had to leave up two force fields, one around the busses to keep everyone in, and one around herself to keep everyone out.

Kagome was the first one off the bus. No sooner had she gotten off did she have two walls of fire to keep everyone from wandering off of the designated vampire area. Walking through the doors, a uniformed officer grabbed her arm. "Kagome Higurashi?" she nodded. "Okay, we've got a prisoner convinced that you are his long lost cousin that was adopted at birth by another family. All you have to do is ask him questions about his family, tell him about your life, without the vampires, and guard the others."

Kagome nodded. "What happens if a vamp gets in with the visitors and prisoners?"

"Well, then you protect the others with whatever it is they think you can do. I'd like to see it myself; one mortal girl against many indestructible vampires sounds like a lot to bank on someone. I'm going to end up having to protect _you._" Kagome rolled her eyes at this, but followed him through the doors.

"Here's your cousin, Kagome. I'm sorry he's not more…socially acceptable." He moved out of the way and revealed a long haired, faintly familiar Japanese man.

"K-Kagome? How did you find me here? I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have done what I did."

Kagome looked into his eyes and again felt as if she knew this man. "What did you do to get in here?"

"I killed my wife, Ayame." The name sounded so familiar. "I'm so sorry for what I did to you, Kagome."

"What did you do to me? You've done this to yourself." He frantically shook his head and grabbed her hand.

"No, Kagome, no. Many years ago for me, or many days for you, I tried to come here and force you to become my mate or kill you; I even rallied with Sesshomaru to try to get you here. You seemed happy until that moment that you saw me. I'm glad your mate could have defeated me, I would have hated to make you unhappy, and I would have hated to be in here because I killed you. Not that I hate it any less for Ayame, but equally, I loved her more than anything in life, other than you, I loved you both equally. I lost control in anger from catching my oldest pup; well she wasn't a pup any longer when it happened, but I caught her sneaking out to hook up with some wolf demon from another tribe. I was only remotely mad, not too lost, but the idiot grabbed her and threatened to kill her if I didn't leave him alone, and I lost it when his claws sliced her arm and drew blood. He was hurting my little girl, and I wasn't having any of it. I killed him, and when Ayame pulled me off of him, I turned on her in my blind fury."

"_Kouga?! _What are you doing here? If you killed her in Japan, why aren't you in a Japanese prison, and how are you human? I never even sensed a demonic aurora here!"

"I didn't kill her in Japan; I killed her on the other side of this state. After Inuyasha came back with his tail between his legs, he showed us the shards he had stolen from you and he completed the jewel. He stupidly wished for humans and demons to be evenly matched in demonic power. As you know, there are fewer demons than humans, so the jewel took away all abilities demons may have except a select few that humans could develop, but not our extremely long lives and appearance of youth. When we became equal, the humans started hunting us even more because there were still differences between us and them that they didn't like. I had no choice but to move my tribe, and with me I took Ayame, so her tribe had to come as well. I went to the first place I could think of, and that was here. So I came here."

"That's awful, and awful stupid of Inuyasha to wish." He nodded then sniffed at the air making Kagome give him a confused look.

"Great senses aren't uncommon among humans," he said with a grin then his face was quickly serious. "You're mate is coming." Kagome's heart sank into her chest at the thought of having to fight off Matt from a mortal, but Kouga started sniffing again and scowled deeper. "Great and his friends are behind him."

Confused, Kagome turned around to the only entrance to the room and watched for them; there was nothing else she could do, so she also threw up a barrier against those wanting to harm the mortals and her. Matt ran right through the barrier, but the next three vamps ran right into it and were thrown backwards.

"Kagome, herd the others into the barred hallway! The guards will help you, I'll hold them off!" Kagome didn't have time to argue, she could feel her strength weakening as the three vampires fought to get in; she hadn't eaten all day. She ran to a button on the side of the wall that read, "Danger: Jailbreak," and immediately a siren sounded and twelve guards jumped out and ushered the others into the barred hallway that Matt had mentioned earlier and five more ushered the prisoners back into their cells.

There was a woman standing near the exit in a fighting position. "Ma'am, you need to go into the hallway with the others, this is a very dangerous place for you to be right now. These are no ordinary prisoners!"

The woman defiantly raised her chin. "I can handle myself, thank you, and if you can be out here, I can, too." Matt swooped out of nowhere and threw her over his shoulder and carried her to the farthest corner, kicking and screaming.

"Look, Veronica, you need to stay here and keep out of our way. You will die if you fought them." The woman didn't even seem surprised that Matt knew her name, she didn't even looked alarmed at the idea of death in fighting them, she seemed to be in a comatose trance and she just nodded and sat in the corner, completely still.

**Kagome's POV:**

Matt turned and faced me, and I couldn't help but think about how sexy his eyes were when he was mad, and then it registered to me that he was mad at me. "What?" his eyes immediately softened at hearing the apprehension in my voice.

"You were supposed to go into the hallway with them, Kagome. Now you could get hurt as well, and you've but that defiant woman's life in danger just by showing that you're going to stay out here! What are you thinking?" his voice rose in anger and his eyes hardened again.

"I was thinking that I was going to help you, as you very well know!" he groaned as my barrier fell and they came into the room, on the immediate defensive position. Having no choice with a lack of energy for a second barrier, I too fell into one.

Within a split second, one was right in front of me trying to land a punch. We were matched for speed and he never landed a blow; my blocks were too quick for him. I saw out of the corner of my eye Matt fighting one of the other two, but I barely had time to wonder where the other one was because I heard an ear piercing scream from the corner Veronica was in. I turned my head and saw him standing in front of her with his hand around her neck.

I wasn't paying attention to my attacker any longer and he landed a blow on my stomach and I coughed up blood. "Shit," I muttered, then looked up. The chaos stopped around me and it seemed as if everyone was looking at the blood on the floor in front of me. The three vampire's eyes turned blacker and Matt started shaking. "No! Matt, snap out of it! Guy's, come on!" they all looked at me and I was suddenly aware of a drop of blood on my lip. I wiped it off with a napkin I had in my pocket then threw it on top of the blood on the floor and backed away slowly. Their gaze was no longer on me or on Veronica, but on the napkin as it absorbed the blood from the floor.

From the ten foot distance that I was now at, I pulled Veronica to me and took five steps further back, then mentally set the napkin on fire and watched as it burned. Their gaze was back on her in the second that it took for the napkin to burn, but it was slightly more in control than before. I pulled the whistle out of my pocket that the teacher had given me and gave it a good blow. The teacher was there in a second.

"Mr. Thompson, please get those three back into their designated area. I'll get Matt." He was a bit apprehensive at the thought of me getting Matt, but agreed. He grabbed the other three's hands and pulled them along while I pulled Matt into a better standing position, threw his arm across me, and started walking to the door they came through.

"Why are you still helping me? You saw my thoughts, I know you did, and you know I wanted to kill you. I could have, had I been completely succumbed into my thirst." I shrugged under his weight.

"It doesn't matter, Matt, you didn't. You could have, but you didn't let yourself lose control enough to do anything harmful. You wouldn't hurt someone who didn't do something to deserve it, and I know that. I wasn't worried about you hurting me; I was worried about the others hurting me or Veronica." He smirked when I said her name with such disdain that I could have lit it on fire and threw it at the wall.

**Normal POV:**

"So what happened with you and Shawn? I know there has to be more to it than what both of you have told me."

"Ask K, perhaps then you will see how much of a butt she is."

"I have."

"And?"

"And nothing, she told me nothing and kept her mind closed from me being able to read it from her. You two have got to apologize to each other, she's your host student."

"OK then."

"You should get back together with him; he has much better control over his blood thirst than I do." Kagome stopped and looked at him like he were nuts.

"No, Matt, I don't want to be with him."

"Give me one good reason that you shouldn't be with him."

She was silent for a moment. _I want to be with you_, she thought.

"Not good enough. He's so much better than I; I want another reason why you would rather be with me, than with him." She thought about it for a moment, but nodded and was silent for the rest of the walk.

Matt knew better than to pressure her to say what she was thinking; she had gotten so good at hiding her thoughts; so he simply tried his best to walk in silence. He didn't want her to be with Shawn, he wanted her for himself, but he damned near attacked her. He wanted her blood for himself, he wanted to bite that soft spot between her neck and her ear, and he wanted…_Stop! _His mind screamed. _Don't think about that, which will put her into an even more compromising position! Of course, it wouldn't be one that I mind, nor would she, that I am sure of, but the after effects…I would hate to put her into that much pain._

It was common knowledge to all Untouchables and older vampires that sex between a female mortal and a male vampire would turn the mortal into a vampire; no one knew why it wasn't with a female vampire and a male mortal as well. Judging from their human/vampire change into just vampire when they begin high school, it's an unpleasant experience. There was only one woman ever changed from full mortal into full vampire, and the leader at the time swore her to secrecy about her experience, and that was hundreds of years ago. With the silence about what happened when she changed, people only had to guess that it was so painful, she was traumatized about it, causing the Leader to swear her silence about it to keep her from reliving it.

When more and more people heard about the woman's changing, more vampires came to investigate her, so the leader then had to keep her identity silent, and move her into another vampire town under a false name, causing more gossip about it.

Matt couldn't stand seeing her with Shawn, she didn't want to be with him either, but Shawn had never had a thought to kill her, he didn't want to hurt her either. The only way that Shawn would ever hurt her would be if Hannah came back before prom and gave him another chance, or if K gave him the time of day and did some of the things Matt had heard him thinking about.

Upon thinking about this, Matt knew exactly why Kagome and Shawn had split up. He knew the way that K had felt about Kagome after Matt had told her he only wanted Kagome, not her. She was ready to hurt her in any way that she could without breaking the rules against hurting the Japanese visitors. She had kissed Matt, grabbed him, as Kagome was about to walk in; she had forced Matt to tell Kagome he wasn't really worried about her, she had caused Kagome to run away thinking that no one wanted her around. It wouldn't be past her to take the last thing that Kagome thought she had: her boyfriend and prom date.

They walked in silence to the bus, Kagome in the lead of everyone else. Matt plopped down four seats behind Kagome, and K sat beside him and tried to kiss his cheek but he pushed her away. "What did you do with Shawn?"

She sighed and glared at Kagome's oblivious head. "Ms. Perfect up there told you, didn't she? She told you that I gave him a BJ while she was gone, didn't she?"

**Matt's POV:**

My jaw dropped. Why would she openly admit it? "It wasn't as if I wasn't thinking about you when I did it, though babe, so it's not that big of a deal. You won't do anything sexual with me until we're married, so I have to have some satisfaction from somewhere. Why not Shawn?"

I snarled at her. "You bitch! You knew for a fact that a.) He's Kagome's boyfriend and b.) She was missing, and we had no clue where to find her, and she could be dead; and we needed more than just me to go looking for her! Why are you doing this to her? What the hell did she do to you?" K only glared at me, she never answered, but switched seats to sit beside Shawn in the seat behind Kagome.

**Normal POV:**

She was trying, and failing miserably, to ignore K's flirtatious giggles and smacking sounds when she would kiss his cheek. Matt watched for a moment as she shook with what he thought was tears until she turned around with the blackest eyes he'd ever seen and smacked them both.

There was silence all over the bus as the sound reverberated throughout. The only sound was everyone's breathing, until Kagome spoke. "What the hell do you both want from me? Shawn, if you want sex, K's perfect for you because she's loose enough to give you all that you want. K, if you want me to be upset about losing Shawn, you're sadly mistaken. I wouldn't want someone that isn't faithful to me as a boyfriend, or more. You can have him."

Kagome looked up at Matt and he only caught a glimpse of regret in her eyes, but they were quickly covered. She sat back down in her seat and listened to K's complaints about being attacked and threats about going to the Elders because she was an Untouchable. Kagome just ignored her dry threats and tried not to cry with all her being. She wasn't going to give K that kind of satisfaction.

***

Kagome sat straight up in her bed. She heard a noise from her window other than the rain and peeked out. Matt stood out on the lawn just below her window. "Can I come up?"

"Can you climb?" he was thoughtful for a moment, but then bent his knees and jumped up to her open window, laughing.

"I'm really sorry about K. I know she wasn't what you were expecting."

"No biggie."

"I feel really bad about it all. Now you're going to have to go with a crappy person."

"It's really not that bad, Matt. Besides, so are you." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Tell me you're not still going with K!"

"Not the entire dance."

"Ugh, Matt! Why, she cheated on you with my boyfriend, and yet you're still going to prom with her? Why?!"

"I don't want to! Just for the first dance and to take her there! Which, by the way, you've still got to go with Shawn for the first dance and he has to pick you up."

"Ha, over my dead body."

"It's part of the magic of the vampire prom. You can't get inside of the prom without the person you said yes to, nor can you dance with anyone else unless you've danced with your original date once. It's saved and ruined many relationships before, though I doubt it will do either of us any good." Kagome laughed again, and he briefly noted how beautiful her laugh was before her eyes became misty and she looked to the floor.

"I'm just not good enough, am I?" Matt stood still, stunned for a moment.

"Good enough? For what, Shawn? K?" Kagome looked up again and he saw the tears rolling down her face.

"For anyone." Kagome's eyes swum with tears that threatened to spill over again. Matt was immediately by her side with his arm around her, and she leaned into him, letting out what she had held in all day. It was a moment before she regained control and he stood up.

"So what all are you singing for prom? I've got one song I have to sing, by the encouraging of the Elders." He said, attempting to change the conversation.

"I've got a few picked out as well. I had a bunch to pick from, I write about everything, every feeling, every experience, everything. I've even got one just for you and K."

"Oh really? Then…what song did you write when the Inuyasha Ordeal happened?"

"The Baka Song. Translated it means The Stupid Song."

"Ha-ha, what else did you write about?"

"Well, I wrote a song about you and Shawn. Want me to sing it for you?" he nodded. "No laughing, I had it in my head after you told me you wanted reasons."

"_He is sensible and so incredible,_

_And all my single friends are jealous,_

_He says everything I need to hear_

_And it's like I couldn't ask for anything better,_

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says "you look beautiful tonight."_

_And I feel perfectly fine. _

_But I miss screaming and fighting,_

_And kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name_

_So in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_He respects my space and never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will._

_He's close to my mother, talks business with my father,_

_He's charming and endearing,_

_And I'm comfortable_

_But I miss screaming and fighting,_

_And kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name_

_So in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you._

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my heart's not breaking_

'_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated,_

_Got away by some mistake and now._

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_When it's 2 AM and I'm cursing your name _

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kind of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Ohhh, whoa-oh-oh_

_And that's the way I loved you,_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, no_

_Never knew I could feel that much,_

_And that's the way I loved you."_

Matt smiled at her reddening face as she sang the song. She had gotten very quiet when the song had reached the chorus. "If it hadn't been for today's actions and him and K, I'd insist you'd get back with him. He's got more good about him than I do, you screamed and fought and cursed my name."

"I loved every minute of it."

"I'm glad you had fun cursing my name." Kagome smiled at him again. There was a short awkward silence.

"Do you want to hear the song I wrote for Shawn?" Matt slowly nodded. "OK, but make sure you don't laugh too hard. It's called Cheater, Cheater."

"_Cheater, Cheater,_

_Where'd you meet her?_

_Down at Ernie's bar. _

_Did she smile your way, twirl her hair _

_And say how cute your dimples are?_

_Did she use that line "your place or mine?"_

_While you danced with her real slow?_

_Tell me cheater, cheater_

_Where'd you meet that no good white trash ho?_

_Liar, Liar, did you buy her whiskey all night long?_

_Did you hide your ring in the pocket of your jeans,_

_Or did you just keep it on?_

_When the deed was done and you'd had your fun_

_Did you think I wouldn't know?_

_Tell me cheater, cheater,_

_Where'd you meet that no good white trash ho?_

_Now I'm not one to judge someone_

_That I ain't ever met,_

_But to lay your hands on a taken man_

_Is about as low as a gal can get._

_Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell_

_And you can tell her I said so_

_Cheater, Cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho_

_Loser, loser, hope you love her_

'_Cause you're stuck with her now_

_Take your sorry butt and load up all your stuff_

_And get the hell out of this house_

_But I'd just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go_

_Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho._

_Now I'm not one to judge someone_

_That I ain't ever met,_

_But to lay your hands on a taken man_

_Is about as low as a gal can get._

_Hey I wish her well as she rots in hell_

_And you can tell her I said so_

_Cheater, Cheater where'd you meet that no good white trash ho_

_Yeah, I'd just wish you'd tell me this one thing before you go_

_Cheater, cheater where'd you meet that_

_Low down, up town, slept with every guy around,_

_Pressed on eyelash, no good white trash ho"_

It was five minutes before they both stopped laughing, their hands over their mouths to muffle the sound. He was sitting on the floor, laid back laughing. When their laughing slowed he looked up at her on the bed, she looked back at him and there was silence. Kagome reached for his hand at the same time he rose up to his knees. Kagome grabbed something other than his hand and the only thing that separated her hand from his now hard, warm flesh was his thin basketball shorts.

Before Kagome could mutter her embarrassed apology and remove her hand, Matt had her pinned to the bed, lips crushed to hers. Her hand was free from his sudden movement, so one hand was in his hair, the other on his neck while his hands were on her lower back and butt, trying to pull her even closer.

Kagome lay back onto the bed, pulling him with her. His hands were at her shirt, pulling it over her head, and then at her old basketball shorts until she sat there in only her underwear; she wasn't wearing a bra with her pajamas. Kagome's hands wandered over his almost bare body, until her hands slipped his shorts off of him, then inside his boxers. He moaned against her mouth and Kagome subconsciously threw up a soundproof barrier around them both as she began rubbing his member. His mouth trailed down to her collar bone, to the soft flesh at her throat.

Matt could feel himself hardening and his teeth lengthening and immediately pulled himself away from her. Kagome, not picking up on the hint, followed him to a standing position and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. One of his fangs pierced her lip and some of her blood flooded his mouth.

Feeling the pain, Kagome quickly stepped back and breathed a sigh of relief at his slightly controlled expression. "I tried to step away…I should have-"

"My fault, Matt, I'm sorry, I should have backed away when you wanted to." Kagome sat back down on the bed and looked at the floor.

"I…I think it's best if I just leave. See you at prom." Kagome nodded, still looking at the floor. When he left the way he came and the window was safely shut, Kagome collapsed on her bed and moaned.

***

It was the day of prom, and everything was a pure mess of makeup, cloth, and hair. At least for everyone except Kagome. Kagome woke up at eleven, ate five waffles loaded with butter and syrup, showered, and then went to her hair and makeup appointment two blocks away.

Kagome watched as the woman placed different hair accessories into her hair before putting in diamond studded chopstick looking things into her hair and sighing. "You have such a great complexion, Ms. Higurashi. It is far better than even Ms. Kaden-Alexya's complexion. Your date to prom is going to adore this hairstyle for you! And your dress…! It goes with you perfectly, Miss!"

"I don't have a date, Maude. Well, technically, I do, but I don't want to go with him."

"Ah, yes, the magic that is a Vampire Prom. I went to a mortal prom myself and found it much more boring, but whatever is your opinion, darling; we are all entitled to our own." Kagome was silent for a moment before reaching out with her mind to Maude's and silently asking her question.

_**Maude, were you once human, but were changed to be a vampire by another vampire? Are you the woman from the stories?**_

The woman sighed in her mind._ I am, but I can tell you no more than that._ Kagome sighed but accepted the woman's words.

Later, not a hair out of place and the most perfect nails, Kagome walked up the stairs to her room, stopping short at the sight of Kat sitting on her bed. "Umm…may I help you?"

"Kagome, I feel as if your stay here wasn't what you expected."

Kagome laughed nervously. "Considering the fact that when I came, I wasn't expecting you all to be vampires and to become a vampire in all aspects except the drinking blood part, you aren't mistaken."

"Yes, well, your prom tonight is going to be very different from any other prom you have ever experienced. I am not supposed to tell you this, but tonight is going to be a sort of initiation for all of the visiting humans. You will be allowed to remain here for as long as you please after your stay is up, or visit here anytime you wish, but only if you pass the challenge that I and the other elders give you."

"What might that challenge be?" Kagome asked as she sat down beside her.

"I cannot tell you. But there is a question I would like to ask you. Why haven't you been eating much lately?" Kagome shrugged.

"I've just not been hungry for whatever is around. I'll eat enough that is usually the right amount to get rid of the hunger, but whatever it is that I eat…it's just not enough to get rid of the hunger. There's still something nagging at me that I really want. Like I'm craving something, but it's extreme, and I'm going to stay hungry until that hunger is satisfied. It's weird, but why did you want to know? I mean, not that I'm not glad you're worried about me, but it's interesting that K hasn't made you hate me too."

Kat simply shrugged. "I didn't know she hated you. But either way, my daughter is not as mature as she likes to believe, or make others believe." Kagome stood and walked to the window. "Are you ready for everything tonight?" Kat quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm going to grab an egg salad sandwich, rest a bit, then get into my dress. Shawn will be here soon, and I want to be ready when he gets here." Kagome looked away from the window back to Kat. "Do you have any control over your daughter?" Kagome smirked and rolled her eyes. "Stupid question. Of course not, because if you did, we wouldn't be in this mess. Not that I'm complaining, I really like Matt, a lot more than Shawn, but you would still have your plan of K marrying Matt, and I wouldn't be dreading prom tonight."

Kat didn't say a word, just walked out of the room. Kagome turned towards the window again, but walked to the door a moment after hearing Kat descending the stairs, then took off her shirt. She didn't know where she was heading to, but soon realized that her feet were leading her to the trapdoor that lead down to the secret library.

Kagome browsed the shelves for a few moments but soon found a book labeled _Elder's Rules._ Curious, she opened the book to the first page, the table of contents. At the bottom of the page, written in red ink, was something Kagome hadn't seen in awhile: Japanese writing. Slowly, she read the paragraph.

"_Dearest Kagome,_

_By now you are probably going through the changes that we have foreseen and unsure of what is going on with you. Tonight is prom night, if our calculations are correct, and there is an initiation for you and the other Japanese students. Before you go through with the initiation, you must make your decision on whether or not you would like to stay in this town. Sit closest to the leader's daughter if you do not want to stay, but if you do, sit at the chair farthest from the current leader's daughter position, and use your 'purification waters' on the contents of the cup. We cannot tell you why, it all depends on you. Even though we are the Original Elders, we cannot and will not force you to do what we think is best for you, and our little town._

_Sincerely, _

_Vincent Thomas Edwards"_

Kagome sat in a chair close to the fireplace, looking at the vials of the thick, red liquid she now had no doubt was blood. How in the world could someone that began this town ages ago know about the powers she was just now developing? It was completely impossible. But then Kagome began to think about that day in the auditorium.

_Flashback:_

"_The original elders thought about everything, Kagome. They even thought about your group coming, and your friends that followed you here. We're not allowed to kill them unless they hurt one of us first."_

The other vampires had powers, she had powers, why couldn't the original elder's have more advanced powers undiluted by the occasional mortal mating and changing. Kagome sat staring at the vials for a few more moments until she heard someone on another set of steps not leading to her new home. She turned to look at the third staircase as Matt entered the room. She immediately noticed the blush that crept up his neck and the thoughts about the previous night.

Then she was suddenly aware of her almost nakedness, wearing nothing more than basketball shorts and a bra, and she too began to blush. "I…uh…I was just…" Kagome smiled at his slight discomfort.

"It's fine, Matt, I was just leaving anyway. I've got to get my dress on and eat." He raised his eyebrow and looked skeptical. "Yea, I know I'm a messy eater, I wasn't going to do it in that order." She stuck her tongue out at him, and then went back the direction she had come, still clutching the book. When she got back to her room, she gently sat the book down on her bed for later inspection, and went downstairs for a bite to eat.

***

"Do you really think that the magic of prom could stop that force of nature? Honestly, Shawn, I think you should just meet her at the prom, she's taking forever." K tried so hard to get Shawn to go so they could just leave Kagome behind to find her own ride to prom.

"No, you know that even if she was inside, I couldn't in as well without her by my side, and the first dance has to be with her, or else I'm stuck on the side for the rest of the night. We're waiting, besides you just came downstairs-" He was cut off by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They all turned to see Kagome descending the stairs, looking every bit herself.

She was in a black kimono styled dress with purple and red cherry blossoms on it and silver thread around the collar. Her hair was down, curled with a few red and purple streaks and a cherry blossom pin in the back. They all gasped when they seen her. She looked down at the others as she descended the stairs. K stood impatiently by the door in her orange dress, Matt in his black tux and orange tie, and Shawn in his tux and purple tie.

Shawn reached out and tried to take her hand, which she promptly flinched away from. "We have to arrive together, Kagome."

"We may have to arrive together, and dance one dance together, but that does not mean that we have to _be _together." She walked to Matt and took his hand and gripped it firmly. "When we get to the prom, I'll walk with you. Until then, I'll be by him, thanks." Matt walked her out to the limo and sat beside her and waited for the others to join them.

"Kagome, I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but-" Matt started, but Kagome cut him off.

"If it's something that will make me upset, or make me want to stay home, then don't tell me, I'm already questioning my sanity for coming." He was silent or the rest of the ride to the prom, but helped her out of the limo when they reached their destination.

"Okay, so we go inside, dance a dance together, and Matt and Shawn will switch ties and the rest our night won't be ruined, okay?" K stared at Kagome as she said this, who nodded.

"I just want this part over with." Matt nodded his head along with her, and Shawn took her hand. "First slow song is playing within a few moments if my informant is correct. The moment that song is over with, then so is our dance, and you two are out of my hair and I get to enjoy the rest of my night with Matt." As they stepped inside and reached the far end of the room, Amy Lee announced that the next song was Lithium and started singing. They each took their unwanted partner's hands and began dancing.

"So…you know what songs you are going to sing? I vaguely remember the head of the prom committee asking you to fill in every now and then when Evanescence needs a break." Kagome nodded. "Okay…do you know which one you are going to do first?" An evil little grin spread across her face.

"Oh yeah, I most definitely know which one I'm doing first, but there's a specific one that I'm doing after it that I'm going to need K and Matt up there with me. I'm sure you'll find it…entertaining." They were silent for a few more moments.

"What's you issue, Kagome? Why are you so mad at me?" She glared up at him.

"You really have to ask? How about a checklist? 1. You didn't come looking for me when I disappeared, 2. You cheated on me instead of looking for me, 3. You tried to force yourself upon me. I don't think that I need a better reason to be mad at you." Shawn fell silent once again.

**With Matt and K:**

"You know you want me Matt. Face it, you're nothing without me, and Kagome has so much more risks than I do. If you two have sex, she's a vampire. If a drop of your blood gets in her mouth, she's a vampire. If you suck too much of her blood, she's dead. With me we could have sex all the time, exchange blood, and I won't die until I'm killed."

"Which might be a lot sooner than you think if you keep it up the way you're going." He growled. "You and I both know that Kagome can and will rip you to pieces if she had the mind to. You think you're so great, but you have to put others down to make yourself feel good. Who's the better person: a girl who kicks someone when they're down, or a girl that wouldn't fight back because she knew better?" K was silent for a moment.

"What does it matter? You know the way that this is going to go. It doesn't matter if you like Kagome better than you do me, and it doesn't matter if I like Shawn better than I like you, even though I don't; because in the end, we're still going to have to marry each other and hurt them. Have fun while it lasts, Matt, because you and I both know the loopholes, and we also know that you wouldn't dare to turn another mortal." She laid her head on his shoulder and he stiffened. "Besides, I know that you won't have a completely awful life with me."

Matt pushed her slightly away from himself and looked over at Kagome, ten feet away, as the song ended. He watched as they slowly approached.

**All of them together:**

Kagome slid up next to Matt and slipped his tie off of him while K did the same to Shawn. "Here, orange makes him look gay. It'll go with Shawn better." Matt had to suppress a laugh at that.

"Kagome! There you are! Evanescence is taking a break after this song, and you're up after her. I gave another band your music, so you only have to play your guitar, but there's another guy to play if you just want to sing. You need to get back stage! Let's go!" The girl from the auditorium, Sea, grabbed her arm and attempted to pull her in the direction of backstage.

"Shawn, remember what I told you. The second song, don't forget. I need them both up there. Remember, not a threat, but a promise." With that, she walked away, leaving behind two very confused vampires in her wake. They turned to look at Shawn.

"What? She's promised me with bodily harm if I didn't do something for her! Don't blame me, I have to do it to keep…my manhood." A laugh rose in Matt's throat then fell back down as he thought about Kagome and his conversation.

"_So what all are you singing for prom? I've got one song I have to sing, by the encouraging of the Elders." He said, attempting to change the conversation._

"_I've got a few picked out as well. I had a bunch to pick from, I write about everything, every feeling, every experience, everything. I've even got one just for you and K."_

He shook his head and hoped to high hope that it wouldn't make K want to kill Kagome, because Kagome could get into some serious trouble if she killed an untouchable.

**With Kagome:**

She took a deep breath. Everything was going to be fine, everything would be okay. So what if the entire junior and senior class was out there, waiting for her to sing something? So what if she's following Evanescence onto stage? So what if she can't feel her legs? They are most definitely still there, she's moving around. She can do this, she will do this.

Kagome slowly looked up to see Amy Lee, THE Amy Lee, walking toward her. "Hi. Are you Kagome?" Upon hearing her name, Kagome saw stars but nodded. "Glad to meet you. Sea said that you have a question to ask me?" Kagome nodded again, and they all waited, but no words came, and the woman smiled. "Would it help if we both turned around?" Kagome nodded with her face growing alarmingly red, and they both turned.

"Would it be possible if, later on, I sang a song with you?" They both faced each other again.

Amy thought for a moment. "It depends. Let me think on it. I think I know which one you want to sing with me, if I've read you correctly." Kagome blushed. "Alright, missy, a singer doesn't make a good first impression if they are late on stage!" Kagome nodded, went through the curtains onto the stage and froze. _**There's…everyone is here! How can I do this?**_

_By standing up there and doing what you do. You know you're good, I know you're good, but now it's time to let them know how good you are. _Matt's voice rang in her head and she smiled and stepped up to the microphone, guitar in hand, and started playing the first song on her list, the band picking up on it immediately. **(A/N: This is Whoa, by Paramore! Not mine, no matter how much I wish it were so!)**

_I've hoped for change, it gets better every day,_

_I've hoped for change, but still I feel the same,_

_There's something wrong, 'cause everybody knows_

_That we can do this on our own!_

_And we get everybody singing,_

_Whoa, whoa-oh, whoa, whoa!_

_And we get everybody singing, _

_Whoa, whoa-oh, whoa, whoa!_

_We're doing fine, and it gets better every time,_

_We're going fine, but I'll let you decide,_

_If there's something wrong, cause everybody knows,_

_That we can do this on our own._

_And we get everybody singing,_

_Whoa, whoa-oh, whoa, whoa!_

_And we get everybody singing, _

_Whoa, whoa-oh, whoa, whoa!_

_And I'll confess that I can be a little selfish,_

_Yea, I'll admit I don't want you to help me through this,_

_I don't want to start over again_

_And we get everybody singing_

_And we get everybody singing,_

_Whoa, whoa-oh, whoa, whoa!_

_And we get everybody singing, _

_Whoa, whoa-oh, whoa, whoa!_

_And I'll confess that I can be a little selfish, I can, I can,_

_Yea, I'll admit I don't want you to get me through this,_

_I don't want to start over again_

Everyone cheered when Kagome finished and she smiled. "Okay, so Sea has informed me that I get two more songs before the Untouchables have to do their songs. Shawn, could you bring them up here please?" The crowd parted as Shawn dragged K to the stage by her arm with Matt closely behind. "This one is for you K." Kagome pulled Matt close to her and he kissed her onstage. Kagome smiled as she pulled away and K glared at her. **(A/N: this is misery business by Paramore, so I don't own it, okay?)**

_I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top,_

_She's got a body like an hourglass; it's ticking like a clock,_

Kagome traced her hands over the side of K's body, showing she wasn't kidding.

_It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth,_

_I waited eight long months, she finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me,_

_Two weeks and we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile,_

Kagome _did _smile as she sang this and stepped right in front of K, an evil look in her eye. She leaned her head closer to K's and started singing with all the built up emotion in her being.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now,_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now,_

_But God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now,_

_And if you could then you know you would, 'cause God it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good._

_Second chances, they don't ever matter, people never change,_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change,_

K flipped her hair in an exasperated but preppy way and Kagome mocked her movement.

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged,_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you,_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right,_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now,_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now,_

_But God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him right now,_

_And if you could then you know you would, 'cause God it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving you,_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving!_

Kagome jumped into Matt's arms and kissed him, who laughed nervously and put her back down and kissed her back.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now,_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now,_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now,_

_But God does it feel so good, 'cause I got him where I want him now,_

_And if you could then you know you would, 'cause God it just feels so…_

_It just feels so good._

"Raise your voices if you're sick of The Reign of K at our school!" It was like the roar of a concert crowd, and music to Kagome's ears.

"You bitch!" Kagome turned back to K. "You have no right; you're not even a vampire! You have no right to criticize me or the way that I do things here!" Kagome just rolled her eyes and pointed over her shoulder to the crowd.

"No, I'm not a vampire, people have been very careful to make sure that I don't become one. And even though I'm not a vampire, and I haven't been here too long, these people behind me have and they're sick of the way you put people down and the way you think that you are so much better than everyone else. Here's your clue, Blondie, they don't like you. Have a nice night!" K screamed and jumped off the stage and ran to Shawn, who was trying so hard not to laugh. Everyone else turned expectantly to Kagome. "Okay, so we've had our fun with the fast songs and the drama, here's something to slow it all down."

Kagome pulled an acoustic guitar towards her and a wooden stool and sat down and started playing. **(This song is called Untouchable, and it's by Taylor Swift, the album isn't quite out yet, so you guys get a sneak peek, plus it's on YouTube!) **

"_Untouchable like a distant time and sky, _

_Hmm…_

_I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why, _

_I'm caught up in you; I'm caught up in you,_

_Untouchable burnin' brighter than the sun,_

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone,_

_In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream, _

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name, _

_You got to come on, come on,_

_Say that we'll be together,_

_Come on, come on,_

_Little taste of heaven,_

_It's hateful and I won't wait here all day,_

_I know you're saying that you'd be here anyway,_

_But your untouchable burnin brighter than the sun, _

_Now that you're close I feel like coming undone,_

_In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream, _

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name, _

_You got to come on, come on,_

_Say that we'll be together,_

_Come on, come on,_

_In the middle of the night waking from this dream,_

_I want to feel you by my side, standing next to me_

_You got to, come on, come on, _

_Say that we'll be together,_

_Come on, come on,_

_Little taste of heaven, _

_Ohh, ohh, I'm caught up in you, ohh, oh, ohhh._

_Untouchable burning brighter than the sun, _

_And when you're close I feel like coming undone,_

_In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream, _

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name, _

_You got to come on, come on,_

_Say that we'll be together,_

_Come on, come on,_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh,_

_In the middle of the night, when I'm in this dream, _

_It's like a million little stars spelling out your name, _

_You got to come on, come on,_

_Say that we'll be together,_

_Come on, come on,_

_Little taste of heaven._

Kagome smiled when she finished singing. "Okay, first up of the Untouchables is Matt!" He slowly stepped back up onto the stage nervous at being onstage to sing his own song and Kagome stepped to the side stage, behind the curtain. He stepped up to the microphone and the band started playing the music that he had given to them previously. He then looked directly at Kagome and thought the words '_This is for you'_ and started singing. **(A/N: This is Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit, Apparatus)**

"_Hey girl you know you drive me crazy,_

_One look puts the rhythm in my head,_

_Still I'll never understand why you hang around_

_I see what going down._

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror,_

_Tell yourself it'll never happen again,_

_You cry alone and then he swears he loves you!_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect_

_Every action in this world will bear a consequence_

_If you wade around forever you will surely drown._

_I see what's going down_

_I see the way you go and say you're right again_

_Say you're right again_

_Heed my lecture_

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down a new life she has found._

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said I've finally had enough_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said_

_I've finally had enough_

_One day she will tell you that she has had enough_

_It's coming round again._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_So you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?_

_So you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_

_Well I'll tell you my friend one day this world's going to end_

_As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found_

_Face down in the dirt_

_She said this doesn't hurt_

_She said _

_I've finally had enough!_

By the time that he had finished singing his song, almost every girl's hair was messed up from jumping or head banging. Kagome couldn't help but kiss him when he got off the stage. His hands cupped her face and he kissed her again, then leaned back and wiped her tears off her face with his thumbs. "Why are you crying?"

Kagome choked out a laugh. "You actually listened to my story, you actually wrote a song about my story, and you actually broadcasted my story to the entire school!"

He stood back, a little apprehensive and with a grimace on his face, "And is that a good or bad thing?"

Kagome closed her eyes and thought for a moment before responding, "Good, but only if you hurry over here and kiss me!"

He did as she asked and then waited for Sea to announce the next singer. She came out onto the stage, grabbed the microphone, and said the 5 most dreaded words for Matt to hear. "Up next, Kaden- Alexya" Silence. No one clapped, no one cleared; even her own mother was silent. Then the worried whispers started.

Matt turned to look at Kagome and they stared at each other with large eyes as K gave the DJ a CD and walked up to the microphone. "Does she know any other song than Barbie Girl?!" Kagome shrugged.

"I've never heard her listen to another song. I've never even heard her sing, I've only heard her screech!" they both turned away from the stage and covered their ears as the music came on, but soon, Kagome uncovered her ears at hearing a familiar song reach her ears.

"_Cheater, Cheater, _

_Where'd you meet her?_

_Down at Ernie's Bar?_

_Did she smile your way, _

_Twirl her hair and say _

_How cute your dimples are?_

_Did she-"_

Kagome didn't have to hear more to know that was her song. She then pushed her way through the curtains, angry and upset, and launched herself at K. "You bitch! You recorded me singing the other night and tried to take credit for my song!" Everyone gasped.

"I did not! That is my song and you know it, Kagome, you are just trying to get everyone to be on your side!"

"No, K, you little liar, you and I both know that Kagome wrote this song. I was there when she played it for me the other night. You couldn't come up with something like that if you tried." Kat walked onstage as Matt finished saying that and glared at her daughter.

"Truth. Now, Kaden, no more games." Kat's eyes darkened a bit, and it almost appeared that K was in a trance for a moment.

"It is Kagome's song. I recorded her singing it, then took it to Mixy's place and she made me a CD of it because I can't play the guitar. I wanted to ruin her night by singing one of her songs." Kat glared for a moment longer, then her eyes lightened up a bit, and K came back out of her trance.

"MOTHER! You know how much I hate it when you use glamour on me, how dare you!" They both walked off the stage and everyone turned to look at Kagome, who laughed nervously.

"I guess you guys want to hear the entire song, huh?" They cheered, and Kagome turned to the DJ. "Might as well use her CD, but try to block out her voice that she recorded on there if there isn't a song without the voice." The music started up again, and Kagome started singing, no doubt in anyone's mind on whom she wrote the song about.


End file.
